


Candy Cotton Blue

by Sanjiko



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Out of Character
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:07:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 25,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28041381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanjiko/pseuds/Sanjiko
Summary: Días normales, comidas normales, nakamas 'normales'; si todo normal en el Sunny y entonces, ¿Por qué Sanji estaba con Chopper en el consultorio? Bueno, la normalidad estaba apunto de cambiar, de eso no había duda alguna.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 36
Kudos: 75





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Si, les traigo un nuevo escrito y espero que les guste, es la primera vez que me animo a publicar algo de esta índole pero,no me arrepiento de nada, jajajaja con honor hasta el final... creo... ajajajaja bueno, sin más les dejo con este fic y espero me dejen sus puntos de vista, comentarios, amenazas de muerte y demás en sus reviews.

La hermosa cotidianidad; de vez en cuando muchos nos quejamos de ella e incluso renegamos y sin embargo no hacemos nada para tratar de cambiarla y es que, sabemos que al intentarlo agregaremos actividades que nos quitaran mucho mas tiempo y con ello, podríamos descuidar las que ya cumplimos al pie de la letra. Si, la cotidianidad en ocasiones es meramente un horario muy bien establecido que respetamos para no meternos en líos innecesarios.

Si bueno, Sanji si mantenía su cotidianidad en el barco y en esa mañana, de un hermoso día soleado, tranquilo (como pocos) preparaba los desayunos favoritos de sus nakama, y sin embargo, estaba teniendo en mente especialmente uno para Zoro; su pareja en todos los aspectos.

Últimamente se sentía extraño, pensaba mas de lo ordinario en él, y no importaba que estuviese haciendo su el espadachín pasaba a su lado, dejaba sus tareas momentáneamente para poder dar un vistazo rápido a esa escultura andante. Si, en apariencia Sanji estaba completa e irrefutablemente enamorado de Zoro pero, eso no era lo extraño para él, lo que sí le resultaba así era saberse pensando todo el tiempo en él.

‘— Aunque ha sido así por un largo rato, ¿Qué rayos pasa conmigo?—‘pensaba sujetando su barbilla mientras hervía la sopa de verduras. Encendió su cigarrillo y luego de darle una calada, lo mantuvo en los labios por un rato, hasta que una molestia fuera de día y hora, de echo, una que en años no sentía le ataco: Las náuseas.

Sintió como su garganta se movía por voluntad mientras en su boca la saliva se juntaba, su estómago comenzó a contraerse con violencia tal, que tuvo que correr al lava platos y vomitar la enorme cantidad de baba acumulada en su boca; su cigarrillo terminó inservible flotando y deshaciéndose bajo el chorro del agua que se llevaba el jabón usado en lavar perfectamente el fregadero.

Luego de tomar aire y reponerse, continuó con sus labores. Eso definitivamente había resultado extraño no importa por donde se viera. ‘— Más tarde voy con Chopper. —‘pensó con poca preocupación, por lo pronto terminar de preparar los desayunos de sus camaradas ya estaba echo, ahora solo restaba lo más difícil de todo el proceso: Llamarles y que entraran de modo tranquilo.

Y a como siempre, los empujones por parte de los usuales alborotadores no se hicieron esperar, a sí mismo, la entrada perezosa de Zoro al final de todos; sus bostezos resultaban contagiosos y no solo eso, últimamente se quejaba de un aroma dulce que invadía la cocina, o la sala, incluso el baño y el acuario, de echo también lo había notado en el nido del cuervo y de vez en cuando, en el consultorio de Chopper aunque, nadie mas lo notara por lo que no le daban la razón.

— Ya deberías de pedir mejor un pastel, Zoro. — se burlaba Luffy engullendo todo a su paso.

— ¡No me gustan los pasteles! Y te digo que el barco huele dulce, ¿Seguro que no hay fuga de cola, Franky? — insistía comiendo con deleite.

— Por supuesto que no, Zoro, ya les habría pedido anclar para revisar a Sunny. — respondía el carpintero.

— El marimo y sus antojos extraños. — se mofó Sanji encendiendo otro de sus cigarrillos, sin embargo luego de la primer calada, de nueva cuenta, las nauseas y el asco le ganaron terreno obligándolo a vomitar delante de todos, asustándolos por tal acción; él era quien menos se enfermaba de la mayoría de la tripulación y todo por su alimentación rigurosa.

— ¡M-maldición! — refunfuño apoyado en el enorme fregadero, agitado e intentando tomar aire.

— Sanji, — le atrajo el renito que le brindaba un pañuelo limpio. — ¿Vamos a revisarte, si? — le preguntaba dándole un vaso con agua para que se enjuagara la boca.

— Después del desayuno, ¿Te parece? — contestaba sonriendo plenamente. — Lo siento, no quise hacer de su almuerzo algo desagradable…

— ¡¿Pero que rayos dices, Sanji-Kun?! — se exaltó la pelirroja. — Estas enfermo y aún así nos atiendes con normalidad…

Todos sabían como terminarían esas palabras llenas de agradecimiento: — Nami-swannnnn… — gritó contoneándose y rodeando la barra para tomarle la mano. — No hay poder humano que me detenga por servirte… — insistía galantemente.

— Si seguro, pero promete que irás a con Chopper para que te revise.

— ¡Lo prometo!

Y justo como lo era la cotidianidad, todos o casi todos terminaron con sus desayunos y salieron de la cocina, él se pensó solo, pero un inquilino poco común estaba detrás de él.

— ¿Seguro que estás bien? — preguntó Zoro recargándose en la barra del lado de la estufa, a escasos centímetros del rubio que limpiaba.

— Si, es extraño, ya me había pasado cuando preparaba la comida, — respondió encendiendo un cigarrillo. — Pero no me duele nada, solo me dan ganas de vomitar… — y después de la única calada, de nuevo su organismo rechazó la poca comida engullida y vomitó todo delante de Zoro, con la única diferencia que esta vez, llegó al bote de basura.

Soportaba su frente en la palma de la mano mientras intentaba retomar el aliento; Zoro le brindó un vaso con agua y esperó con paciencia. Lo miró con tranquilidad, analizándolo, se veía incluso demacrado y pálido, un poco mas delgado ¿Cómo es que no lo había notado antes?

— ¿Ya pasó? — preguntó el espadachín tomando el vaso.

— Si, gracias.

— Corta el rollo, ve con Chopper. — mencionó el de cabello verde. — Es extraño que tú de todos te enfermes y no podemos darnos el lujo de perder al cocinero de Luffy. — mencionó dándole la espalda.

— ¿El cocinero de Luffy? — insistió Sanji frenando el andar del moreno.

— Sabes lo que trato de decir…

— No, no lo sé y por eso pregunto, ¿Solo es una preocupación por el cocinero de Luffy?

Zoro se giró y con decisión se regresó hasta los pies de Sanji, lo tomó por la cintura y sin miedos de que alguien los viera, lo besó con pasión. — Sabes bien que trato de decir, ¿No? — mencionó manteniéndolo sujeto por la cintura, apoyando su frente en la de Sanji.

— Eres mejor actuando que hablando… — respondió mirándolo con anhelo, suplicando por un beso más.

— ¿Seguro que estás bien? — para Zoro que su amante respondiera así después de un beso era aún mas extraño que el aroma dulce que pregonaba olfatear. — Actúas de un modo muy raro desde hace días ya.

— No me siento mal, pero, está bien ya voy con Chopper. — agregó sin soltar la gabardina de su amor. — ¿Podrías…? — preguntó manteniendo la suplica previa en su mirar.

No hubo mas palabras solo acciones, lo besó con pasión y alevosía, hasta que Sanji estuviese satisfecho o… — ¡Sanjiiiiii! — eso ocurriera, la interrupción de Luffy quien los vio empujándose por los rostros mutuamente. — Chopper me mandó por ti y a cambio me dio una paleta. — agregaba el capitán sonriendo triunfal.

— Bien capitán, vamos. — mencionó. — Marimo, no robes sake, ya sabes que esta prohibido después del almuerzo. — le imperó a Zoro caminando detrás de Luffy.

Zoro lo miró alejarse y de la nada, algo le obligó a seguirlo de cerca, que no le permitiera a alejarse o lo perdería de por vida; sin siquiera pelear, caminó detrás de ellos unos pasos y se paró a un lado de la ventanilla del consultorio, Luffy salió con otra paleta y dentro la consulta inició.

Las preguntas de rutina, ¿Qué comes al despertar? ¿Cuántos cigarrillos fumas? ¿Sigues probando alimentos de dudosa procedencia? ¿Te duele el estómago? ¿Te has enfriado? En fin, un sin numero y en todas la respuesta notoria era ‘No’ lo cual sacaba de quicio a Chopper.

— Te tomaré una muestra de sangre, Sanji y te daré los resultados para mañana, ¿Te parece?

— Por supuesto, no me siento mal. — mencionó el rubio doblando su brazo, esperando que el orificio de la aguja cerrara. — ¿Puedo encender un cigarrillo? — le preguntó al medico mientras continuaba escribiendo y meneando el frasco con la sangre.

— Si claro, solo abre la ventana. — por mucho que Chopper odiara que ese vicio estuviese arraigado a ese extremo en Sanji, no lo dejaría en agonía al negarle el privilegio que de a poco lo mataría, en un futuro lejano.

Y así lo hizo, abrió la ventana, lo encendió y de nuevo, luego de la primera calada, al lavabo a vomitar lo poco que le quedaba en el estómago. — ¡N-no de nuevo! — se enfurruñaba Sanji.

— ¿De nuevo?

— Si, justo antes de que Luffy llegara por mí ocurrió esto.

Como buen medico e inspector, el reno tomó los cigarrillos del rubio y luego de mencionarle que tal vez el cambio en la marca era el mal, se quedo con la cajetilla para revisarlos. — Pero ¡No! — Sanji no dejaría su vicio así de fácil. — Debes comprender que esto es difícil para mí… — aunque antes de terminar su oración, Chopper le dio unas paletas así como las que Luffy presumió.

— Solo mientras investigo tus cigarrillos, ¿Está bien?

Suspirando, abrió una de ellas y la metió a su boca asintiendo mientras salía del consultorio.

— Marimo, ¿Te perdiste? — se burló al salir y verlo recargado en la pared.

— Estúpido.

— Es mi turno esta noche de cuidar el barco, — mencionó Sanji de modo coqueto y casi susurrándole. — Y estaré muy aburrido. — le guiñó para después perderse en la cocina, tenía cosas (como siempre) que hacer.

Y justo a lo mencionado, después de cumplir con todas sus ocupaciones y atrincherarse en el nido de cuervo, Zoro llegó a su encuentro nocturno; no hubo palabras innecesarias pero, si besos, abrazos, caricias y al final de su típico encuentro placentero el espadachín notó algo que remarcó.

— ¿Cuándo Chopper te revisó le mostraste tu estómago? — mencionó señalándole el vientre, Sanji era delgado si, y fuerte y torneado y entonces, ¿Por qué se le veía el vientre inflamado?

— No. — respondió subiendo su bóxer. — No me duele, pero, mañana que me de los resultados de la sangre le pediré que me revise, seguro tengo alguna infección estomacal. — afirmó terminando de vestirse. Mientras Zoro, luego de ponerse presentable, se recostó esperando por él.

— ¿En serio no hueles algo dulce? — insistió recostándose en las piernas del rubio.

—No. — respondió Sanji acariciando la cabellera de su compañero. — ¿Dulce? ¿En serio, no quieres un pastel? — insistía imaginándoselo y al hacerlo, de nuevo el vomito le amenazaba, — L-lo siento Zoro… — mencionó el rubio saltando desde ese punto y entrando al baño, a lo lejos el espadachín escuchó el vomito una vez más. ‘— ¿Qué rayos le pasa al cejillas?—‘pensaba mientras lo alcanzaba.

Al salir del baño le detuvo. — Deberías de irte a descansar, yo me haré cargo de vigilar esta noche. — le decía.

— ¿Preocupado por mí, Marimo? — se burlaba el rubio.

— Claro que si. — Zoro no temía mostrar su lado dulce de vez en cuando y aprovechaba que estaban solo ellos dos para hacerlo, entonces, un beso en la frente terminó de convencerlo. — Anda, yo cuido por ti, y, cobíjate bien, estas muy frío.

Asintiendo Sanji se marchó no sin antes darle un beso en la mejilla. — Gracias. — mencionó para retirarse a descansar.

Zoro se quedó sumido en sus propias analogías, pero no encontraba nada. A lo que antes escuchó todas las infecciones traían consigo fiebre, aparte de vómitos, además, el vientre de Sanji sí se mostraba distinto pero, él insistía en que no le dolía… — No hay de otra, esperar el resultado que le de Chopper… — susurraba manteniendo sus ojos alertas en el horizonte.

Mientras Sanji recostado comenzaba a preocuparse por el vomito, y ¿Si el tabaco le estaba haciendo daño? Lo dejaría no habría duda, pero estar con una jodida paleta en la boca no era lo que él quería, le resultaba molesto, aunque si dejaba de vomitar con eso, lo toleraría. Sí por la mañana le mostraría a Chopper la inflamación en su vientre y seguramente resolverían todo para ese día; si, al día siguiente sería un buen día no cabía duda.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola chicos y chicas! Les presento el segundo capítulo de este escrito, espero lo disfruten. Ya trabajo en la continuación.

— Pues no tienes nada, Sanji. — mencionaba Chopper suspirando y golpeando las hojas de canto, ajustándolas en la carpeta. — También analicé los cigarrillos y no encontré componentes que no sean conocidos para tu cuerpo…

— Por cierto, quiero mostrarte algo. — mencionó Sanji desabrochando su cinturón y dejando caer sus pantalones. — Mira, ¿Qué piensas de esto? — preguntó girándose de perfil y mostrándole la inflamación justo debajo de su ombligo, misma que sorprendió al medico.

— ¿Te duele? — preguntó tomando su estetoscopio; mientras Sanji negaba Chopper acercó su aparato hasta su vientre, estaba duro pensando en que una oclusión abdominal podría estar ocurriendo, apretó con un poco de fuerza y comenzó a escuchar… De pronto un latido acelerado le sorprendió. Retiró su instrumento, sopló en el y luego de darle unos golpecitos lo puso de nuevo, en un ángulo distinto, y de nuevo, ese latido constante a buen ritmo y sonoro. — ¡No puede ser! ¡Esto no es posible! — insistía el medico. — Sanji por favor recuéstate. — le pidió con demasiada seriedad. — Te haré un ultrasonido, ¿De acuerdo? No duele te lo aseguro… — luego comenzó.

El rostro de Chopper comenzaba a mutar, cambiando de la habitualidad conocida a una sorpresa que después se transformó en algo parecido al horror, Sanji ni siquiera se imaginaba algo ya que no identificaba absolutamente nada en la pantalla; suspiró y luego de limpiar su equipo, cerró bien la puerta y la ventana, bajó la camisa de su paciente pero, no le permitió ponerse de pie.

— Sanji, escucha bien lo que te diré, y presta atención… — mencionaba sentándose a un costado, hablándole con todo profesionalismo. — No sé como es esto posible, no sé incluso si haya casos registrados, pero lo que si me queda claro sin lugar a dudas es que… tienes 10 semanas de gravidez.

Sanji ni siquiera comprendía lo que le estaba diciendo; miraba en todas direcciones, apretó su nudillo contra sus labios, manteniendo el seño fruncido y su ojo izquierdo fijo en Chopper pedía una respuesta mas clara.

— Y, ¿Es malo? ¿Tiene cura? ¿Me moriré? — no comprendía lo que estaba ocurriendo.

— Pues… Al paso de 40 semanas se cura normalmente, es malo porque tu vientre crecerá mucho más sin contar que el peso del bebé te causará ciertos problemas en varios aspectos, y pues no morirás si me confías tu vida y la del bebé. — expresaba Chopper con la misma mueca que Sanji exponía: Duda e incomprensión, pero con dulzura y ternura en su voz en especial al pronunciar la palabra ‘Bebe´’.

— Comprendo, bueno, tú eres el médico, obedeceré lo que me digas. — respondió poniéndose de pie y vistiéndose, pero manteniendo la calma, intentando siquiera comprender lo que le decía.

— Primero empieza con estas vitaminas una diaria por la mañana después de los alimentos y luego, veremos que más haremos. — respondió el reno en iguales condiciones.

— Muy bien, gracias Chopper. — mencionó al final para salir del consultorio con la caja entre sus dedos, leyendo todas las indicaciones, contenidos, contraindicaciones y sin caerle en la cabeza que…

‘— El uso de este producto en el embarazo y lactancia queda bajo supervisión médica…—‘las piernas se quedaron abiertas al paso, su ojo se abrió a su máximo y recapituló las palabras de Chopper, enfocándose en gravidez.

‘— Gravidez= gestación= preñez= fecundación…= EMBARAZO…—‘con esa última palabra su cerebro explotó; se quedó estático unos momentos mientras pensaba que tal vez Chopper se había equivocado, pero evocando sus aventuras comprendió que: ¡Chopper nunca se equivoca! Se giró a extrema velocidad y se regresó al consultorio, entró sin tocar y comenzó con los gritos:

— ¡¿Cómo que embarazo?! — y no se preocupaba por ocultarlo. — ¡¿Debes estar bromeando?! ¡Los hombres no se embarazan! — exponía mostrando los colmillos en completa sorpresa.

— ¡¿Apenas te das cuenta?! — respondía igual el medico. — ¡Pensé que nunca te percatarías! ¡Saliste como si nada! — insistía completando la escena cómica entre gritos, gruñidos y colmillos.

Luego de minutos en los que acelerados corrían por todo el consultorio preguntando y respondiendo lo que ya sabían, se controlaron y tomaron asiento.

— Por favor Chopper, debe haber un error, soy hombre no puedo embarazarme.

— Lo sé Sanji, pero tu organismo no miente y te apuesto a que si hacemos una prueba mas de sangre buscando embarazo te saldrá positiva, además en tu vientre se escucha el corazón del bebé fuerte y sano.

— ¡No, no, no, no, no! — negaba el rubio estirando su cabellera con ambas manos. — ¡No es pos…! — y de la nada, cayó hincado, acababa de recordar algo que quizás y tendría relevancia en ese asunto.

— ¿Sanji? — preguntaba el reno. — ¿Te sientes mal?

— No, es solo que… — dudó por unos minutos. — ¿En realidad es posible? — insistía.

— Es que, la verdad no sé que tan peculiar pudieras ser. — Chopper sinceramente no lo creía pero, si en su tripulación tenían incluso un esqueleto viviente, un hombre embarazado podría ser verídico. Además, el propio Sanji sabía que era distinto a un nivel que los demás nunca alcanzarían; la mayoría poseía sus habilidades gracias a la preparación física, pero él tenía sus súper cualidades gracias a inventos genéticos por parte del loco de su padre biológico.

Comprendiendo eso, tragó saliva pesadamente y luego de ponerse de pie mencionó: —Te traeré algo que podría serte útil para aclarar todo, por lo pronto apelaré a mi derecho de paciente y te pediré que no menciones nada de lo que esta pasando hasta no saber que es verdad.

Suspirando, el medico aceptó y aunque no quería, necesitaría saber la identidad del progenitor del bebé.

— Sanji, ¿Quién es el padre de tu bebé?

— ¿Es necesario saber eso? — la duda en él era mas que notoria, pero ¿Acaso era por la vergüenza?

— Bueno, por lo pronto no cargues cosas pesadas, cero tabaco y alcohol, no te sobre esfuerces… al menos hasta que estemos completa e irrefutablemente seguros.

{…}

En todo el día la confusión lo mantuvo cometiendo erro tras error y todos de lo mas comunes, confundir la sal con azúcar, pasarse en tiempos de cocción, mezclar ingredientes que no eran, romper platos y vasos, etc. Tuvo que rehacer en varias ocasiones las comidas y eso le enfurruñaba al grado del estrés expresado, y cuando pensaba en encender el cigarrillo el carraspeo del reno le detuvo.

Sus pensamientos simplemente no daban cavidad a algo tan descabellado como estar embarazado, ¡Era imposible! ¡Los hombres no tienen modo de poder tener un bebé! Quizás el diagnostico de Chopper estaba confundido, quizás y una de sus bellas compañeras era la que esperaba un bebé, él no. Él debía tener algún problema estomacal, si, eso era. Aunque dándole espacio a la duda y aceptando que él fuese el primer hombre en estar embarazado y que fuera a dar a luz, ¿Qué debía hacer ahora? ¿Qué haría después? ¿Mantener a un bebé en esa tripulación que siempre corría riesgos era lo correcto? Sin contar que al ser piratas, los riesgos resultaban tan cotidianos como el café por las mañanas.

‘— ¡No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! —‘insistía en negar moviendo su cabeza de un costado a otro. ‘— ¡No es posible, por naturaleza no se puede!—‘agregaba a sus pensamientos sin orden ni lógica de algún tipo, su negación le sobrepasaba si, todo debía ser un error al ver las pruebas, continuaba con ello mientras encendía el cigarrillo, cual apenas dio la calada la amenaza de vomitar le obligó a salir de la cocina en dirección del barandal del barco donde pudo dejar actuar a su cuerpo con libertad, limpió su boca con el reverso de la mano y mordiendo su labio inferior tuvo que aceptar que tal vez estuviera embarazado.

Zoro se percató de ello por lo que sus niveles de estrés y ansiedad se elevaron, realmente algo malo le ocurría a su pareja y este no mencionaba algo al respecto.

Cuando por fin pudo terminar con sus comidas y demás, salió sin mencionarle a nadie nada dirigiéndose a la biblioteca en el acuario, aunque la que poseía Robin contenía muchos libros distintos, el que él necesitaba estaba ahí porque el mismo lo había dejado en ese rincón. Con cuidado trepó por los estantes, hasta la ultima columna y luego comenzó a buscar; en los lomos de los propios se leía con claridad “Modificaciones genéticas del Ejercito Germa”.

Su mano temblaba al intentar tomarlo, pero, necesitaba releerlo y luego, mostrárselo a Chopper quien decidiría si era o no verídico ese ejemplar y todo lo que en sus paginas pregonaba. Bajó con cuidado, tomo asiento y comenzó con la lectura.

Comprendía a grandes rasgos lo que mencionaba pero, no encontraba la relación de esas páginas con su ‘mal’ ¿Por qué él presentaba esos síntomas? ¿En verdad podría embarazarse? Y de ser así, ¿Por qué hasta ese tiempo? ¿Por qué no antes?

— Supongo que Chopper encontrara todo lo que necesite en este libro. — susurró al ponerse de pie. — ¿Un bebé? — insistió poniendo su mano sobre su pequeño vientre. — Ni siquiera sé si creerlo o no.

Salió de ahí con el libro bajo el brazo y fue directo al consultorio, golpeó en un par de ocasiones para luego entrar.

— Perdona la tardanza, Chopper, pero no recordaba donde lo había guardado, aquí tienes. — declaró entregándole el manuscrito. — No sé si todo verídico pero, te puedo asegurar que la mayoría es verdad, como los avances médicos y la tecnología genética y medica. — agregó frunciendo el ceño, pareciera odiar el libro.

— No preguntaré porque algo me dice que no debo hacerlo, creeré en tu palabra Sanji y a cambio quiero que creas en mi veredicto, en realidad estas embarazado y tendrás un bebé en no mas a 30 semanas, bueno, dependiendo de lo que diga este libro te informaré. — Chopper se imaginaba que eso no sería fácil para su amigo, que un hombre se embarace, ¿Dónde diablos se había escuchado eso antes? ¡Nunca! O al menos, no en sus propias vidas ni algunas anteriores de sus conocidos. — Permite que lo lea y luego te aclaro las dudas que tengas, ¿Te parece?

— Es algo increíble, pero, no pondría en duda tu palabra, eres el mejor medico que conozco.

— ¡Esos comentarios no me ponen feliz, idiota! — la felicidad del reno siempre se exponía de ese modo, y para Sanji resultaba tranquilizante verlo, no estaba soñando y tampoco se trataba de una ilusión, definitivamente era su realidad.

— Voy a terminar con… — mencionaba el rubio saliendo cabizbajo del consultorio.

— Sanji. — le detuvo el medico. — No es algo para avergonzarse, tampoco es algo que debas ocultar, ni mucho menos es algo que deba entristecerte; un bebé es la representación del amor, ¿No es así?

— Se supone que entre hombres no hay embarazo, Chopper, ¿Cómo le explicare al padre del mío? Antes que nada, ¿Crees que crea? Por que incluso yo sigo dudando.

— Sanji, podrás dudar de mi palabra y no lo tomo personal, sin embargo, no puedes dudar de esto… — Chopper lo atrajo con cuidado y lo sentó en la camilla, luego trepó al banquito y se acercó con cautela, tanto que el rubio fue capaz de sentir el suave pelambre del reno, incluso escuchó el paso de la saliva por su garganta, con la finalidad de ponerle el estetoscopio. — Escucha esto: — agregó antes de colocar el instrumento en su vientre y permitirle escuchar ese zumbido con ritmo propio, que mantenía su fuerza sin importar el sobre salto del que él fue presa. — Es su corazón, ¿Lo escuchas? — preguntó el medico tomándole la mano para que él mismo sostuviera el estetoscopio. — Si no puedes creer que estas esperando un bebé ni escuchándolo, toda tu existencia estaría en duda, ¿No lo crees?

Sanji abrió su ojo visible a su máxima capacidad y de la nada, una sonrisa y lagrimas afloraron de su rostro; sus sentimientos estaban desbocados y no mantenían una sola línea bien podría estar llorando pero, sonreía y estaría molesto por muchas cosas pero, sentía felicidad inmensa.

Una mirada tierna le mostró que efectivamente creía y ahora, sentía lo que estaba ocurriendo; si bien el mal estar del rubio debería ser suficiente para admitir que su condición por muy irreal que fuese era verídica, no le garantizaba que la aceptara y hasta por el contrario, podría rechazarla pero, ese rostro y el modo en que miraba su pequeño vientre que se ocultaba en su ropa con normalidad le demostraba que ahora, debería centrarse en cuidarse por dos personas y sobre todo, en querer y amar a ese pequeño ser formándose en su interior.

— Tienes razón. —mencionó quitándose con cuidado el instrumental de Chopper y entregándoselo. — Supongo que solo me queda aceptarlo y cuidarme.

— Así es, un bebé sano es lo que debes aspirar ahora.

Asintiendo se puso de pie y se estancó en el mirar de Chopper, mordió su labio, desvió su mirar en un par de ocasiones y luego, respondió: — Zoro es el padre.

— ¡¿QUEEEEEEE´?! — gritó el renito sacudiendo incluso el barco. — No me esperaba que fuera él, digo, si supuse que era un masculino, pero ¡No él! — insistía Chopper de modo dramático, aunque se tranquilizó después de todo acababa de diagnosticar algo imposible, entonces que ese par fueran así de cercanos ya ni siquiera aparecía en la lista. — Parecen perros y gatos, aunque esto viene a responder porque en ocasiones el aroma de Zoro estaba tan impregnado en ti. — analizaba en voz alta ruborizando al rubio. — Mira, por lo pronto, debes descansar y por favor, aléjate del tabaco.

— Si, como digas.

No le dijo nada más, su mirada se mantenía un poco perdida en algún punto que ni cercano o a la distancia lograba encontrar, por su mente muchas preguntas sin aparente respuesta se formaban y sus sentimientos estaban dando vueltas como huracán en plena alta mar y así como azotan las costas, así lo golpeó en su interior.

Primero sonrió por sentir una vida dentro crecer, por imaginárselo sosteniéndolo en brazos hablándole con cariño, agarrando su pequeña mano, besándole la delicada frentecita porque seguramente sería de frente ancha como su padre, ¿De qué color tendría el cabello? ¿Sería niño o niña? Y de pronto, las dudas y sobre todo el miedo al comprender que gracias a todos los inventos que su padre hizo con él pudieran tener repercusiones en su cría, y ¿Si nacía con alguna deformidad, o peor, si resultaba ser igual a sus hermanos? ¿Cómo le corregiría ese comportamiento? ¿Tendría el valor de golpearlo así como su familia lo había echo? Además ¿Cómo daría a luz? Todo eso se agolpó en su mente de modo duro tanto que lo obligaron a correr al dormitorio de los chicos y trepar en su litera, tomó su almohada y cubrió su rostro tratando de mitigar el llanto.

‘— ¡¿Por qué rayos estoy llorando?!—‘se preguntaba internamente, pero no tenía caso hacerlo, aunque tratara no lograría responderse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por haber leído, saben que aprecio mucho que lo hagan, por lo pronto cuídense y nos vemos después ¡Se cuidan Bye-bye!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si, ya sé, me tardo mucho en actualizar pero, por favor créanme que es por una buena causa ejejeje, sin más les dejo la continuación de esta historia...

En el Sunny sí notaron como Sanji se comportó de modo tan extraño; fue Brook quien al ver que no regresaba luego de la entrevista con Chopper fue a buscarlo. Era todavía más extraño verlo dormido a esa hora, en días normales estaría en la cocina preparando lo que era necesario para la cena entonces quien le podría dar pistas de su mal era el medico.

\- Chopper-San - se animó el músico a indagar. - ¿El padecimiento de Sanji-San es grave?

Eso era lo que se temía el renito, la preocupación por él empezaría a obligarlos a todos y de uno en uno a preguntarle y él debía mantener el secreto ya que Sanji así se lo había pedido.

—Ahhh… — no encontraba como explicarle, así que hizo lo más conveniente. — Lo siento Brook, pero Sanji no quiere que revele nada hasta que él así lo considere y, no puedo traicionar su confianza, pero puedo decirte que es raro, no grave pero, debemos cuidarlo mucho.

Asintiendo Brook lo dejo con sus investigaciones, bueno leyendo con atención mientras salía y miraba a Zoro que entraba al dormitorio de los chicos, temiendo una pelea, lo siguió de cerca. Las palabras de Chopper le indicaban que, el estado de Sanji no debía alterarse entonces, intervenir de un modo sutil sería lo mejor.

Y así como el músico sintió el cambio en las actividades del rubio, Zoro también lo notó. Luego de buscar discretamente por todo el barco, o perderse en el, cualquiera fuera el caso, lo encontró dormido en su litera; se quedó a media escalerilla mirándolo, algo lucía distinto en él, su cara se veía angelical y muy dulce, tanto como el aroma que insistía en percibir y que ahora cerca de él juraría se intensificaba ese perfume.

Comenzó a olfatear similar a un can buscando, y sin importar a donde volteara su rostro siempre, el aroma dulce le regresaba a Sanji, se aproximó a escasos centímetros y aspiró profundo.

— Sí eres tú quien huele así, maldito. — mencionó. — ¿Qué te pasa últimamente? — insistía mirándolo fijamente.

En ese momento Brook entró con la excusa de buscar su violín, interrumpiendo la mano de Zoro que en apariencia, golpearía a Sanji en la cabeza.

— Lo siento, Zoro-San. — mencionó tomando el violín. — Pero, ¿Podríamos hablar afuera unos momentos, por favor? — le pidió con cordialidad.

Zoro no respondió, lo vio para después seguirlo de cerca. Se alejaron hasta el árbol en medio del patio del Sunny y luego de que el marimo se pusiera cómodo el esqueleto le comenzó a explicar lo que Chopper le dijo; el rostro inexpresivo del espadachín mutó mostrando un cambio drástico de 180 grados, la preocupación le hizo, incluso, tragar saliva. El haber estado un tiempo sin Sanji le demostró muchas cosas acerca de sus nakama, del barco y sobre todo de él mismo. La intranquilidad de saber a su amado lejos le carcomía las entrañas y le quitaba toda paz y sin importar cuanto tratara, ni siquiera lograba dormitar a lo acostumbrado, Zoro necesitaba de Sanji para estar en tranquilidad.

— Comprendes entonces, Zoro-San, no debemos molestar mucho a Sanji-San, al menos hasta que Chopper encuentre una solución a su mal.

— Entiendo, aunque no debes preocuparte por que yo le haga algo, no me interesa pelear con él. — refunfuño el moreno mirando al césped. — Es él quien insiste en enfrentarse a mí.

Luego chistó los dientes mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

— Cualquiera sea el caso, por favor Zoro-San, ignóralo o no lo provoques.

— Si seguro, pero creo que deberían de informar al capitán de esta situación, es él quien decidirá que hacer dependiendo de las necesidades del estúpido cocinero y Chopper.

— Si, estaba a punto de buscar a nuestro capitán y pedirle que viera a Chopper-San en su consultorio, pero no logro encontrarlo. — mencionaba el músico golpeando levemente su violín contra su pantorrilla.

En ese instante Luffy se balanceó desde una rama del árbol y cayó sobre las piernas de Zoro, sujetó su sombrero y los miró con tranquilidad, obviamente había escuchado la narrativa de Brook.

— Supongo que Chopper decidirá si encontramos una isla o, continuamos con el viaje, pero no haremos nada que lastime a Sanji de ninguna manera, — mencionaba con tranquilidad. — Ya pasamos un tiempo sin él y es difícil estar así.

—Entonces Luffy-San, ¿Qué piensas hacer? — insistió Brook afinando su violín.

— Primero iré a buscar a Chopper y después, haremos lo que él nos pida. — Luffy se mostraba pensativo, sujetando su barbilla y asintiendo.

— Eso es algo bueno capitán, pero, ¿Te importaría bajarte de mis piernas? — Zoro estaba con las piernas cruzadas tal mariposa entonces, Luffy se mantenía en su regazo y no es que le incomodara, pero no quería situaciones que se malinterpretaran en especial con el rubio, no lo provocaría hasta no saber el mal que le acongojaba.

— Oh, lo siento Zoro. — respondió brincando. — Como sea, más tarde los veo. — mencionó estirando su brazo y alcanzando el barandal del segundo piso. — Chopppeerrrrr. — gritó entrando sin tocar a la puerta.

— Típico del Capitán, yohohoho… — mencionó el músico empezando a entonar una dulce melodía.

Mientras en el consultorio Chopper le repetía lo mismo a Luffy, no puedo decirte nada sin el consentimiento de Sanji, pero debemos cuidarlo mucho fueron sus palabras; sin insistir salió pensativo y se dirigió a la cocina. Zoro dormitaba por lo que ni atención prestó cuando se introdujo en la misma, las chicas estaban ocupadas en mapas y dialectos, Franky y Usopp mantenían al Sunny completamente funcional entonces, sinceramente nadie prestó atención al capitán y sus intentos fallidos de cocinar, las lecciones no se le pegaban tan fácil y cualquiera hubiese pensado que con intentar una sola vez y casi quemar el barco por completo habría sido suficiente, no obstante no fue así.

Una explosión alertó a todos, Sanji se puso de pie con rapidez y corrió al patio, Zoro y Brook miraban la fumarola crecer proveniente de la cocina mientras las chicas se asomaban, así mismo Franky salió corriendo y comenzó a extinguir el fuego ayudado por el francotirador.

— ¡¿Pero que rayos pasó?! — les regañaba la pelirroja.

— ¡¿Que rayos?! — musitó el rubio. — ¡¿Qué tratan de hacer?!

Pero no respondían estaban ocupados viendo la situación, fue hasta que el capitán chamuscado apareció en escena, saliendo de la cocina; su cabello afro, el color negro en su rostro, y las leves quemaduras obligaron a Chopper a bajar.

— ¡¿Qué rayos estabas haciendo Luffy?! — Franky estaba molesto mientras los demás se veían sorprendidos.

— Bueno, trataba de ayudarle a Sanji con las preparaciones de la cena, ya saben, por lo que Chopper dijo que debíamos cuidarlo más ya que su enfermedad es rara.

Cuando mencionó eso, las chicas, el propio carpintero y Usopp lo miraron fijamente muy preocupados. El rubio expuso su rostro sorprendido mirándolos a todos y cada uno por tiempos, ni siquiera trataba de ocultar algo.

— Si es rara, pero, no es mortal, además… — mencionaba Chopper atendiendo a su capitán. — Aun no estamos seguros de eso, y yo estoy leyendo un libro que me permitirá constatar o descartar su… padecimiento. — dudo el renito en llamarle así al malestar de Sanji.

— Bueno, pero mientras eso pasa, ¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada, cocinero -San? — intervino la arqueóloga. — Recuerda que todos tratamos de ayudarnos mutuamente, y no es bueno para nosotros que cargues con todo el peso de alimentarnos mientras estas en observación. — la sonrisa de Robin los calmaba mientras Sanji miraba al césped.

Sus emociones simplemente estaban fuera de control de la nada y por la amabilidad de la joven, sus lágrimas comenzaron afluir asustándolos a todos aun mas creyendo que la mortalidad de tal enfermedad les arrebataría al cocinero, incluso Zoro se pasmó con tal reacción de Sanji.

Cuando pensaba en apretarle el hombro y que de ahí ocurriera lo que fuera, Usopp corrió y lo abrazó con ternura al mismo tiempo que le acariciaba la cabellera dorada.

— Vamos Sanji, todo estará bien, Chopper te podrá ayudar y nos tienes a nosotros.

Pero ni siquiera alzaba la vista, frotaba sus ojos mientras anhelaba que Zoro lo estrechara en sus brazos, aunque claro eso no podía ser ya que ellos se aborrecían delante de los demás; Chopper quien conocía bien el malestar del cocinero culminaba rápidamente las curaciones de su capitán para después centrarse en Sanji. Lo miraba a lo alto, y apretaba su mano.

— No temas, no estás solo. — mencionaba sonriendo.

— Lo siento. — mencionó por fin alzando el rostro luego de limpiar sus lagrimas con la manga de su camisa. — Yo sé que estaré bien, disculpen el drama, no me siento… a lo usual, si me disculpan, iré a enfriar mi cabeza un rato. — agregó para dirigirse al acuario por su cuenta.

Chopper suspiraba y sabía lo que venía a continuación: El interrogatorio por todos los presentes.

Y justo así ocurrió; mientras Franky y Usopp arreglaban a Sunny ayudados por Zoro, los demás interrogan al medico al punto del cansancio, lucho con todo su ser para no poder escupir la molestia que acongojaba a Sanji no deseaba perder su confianza y así mismo, aun no terminaba de leer el libro que el rubio le dio por lo que, podría equivocarse, ¿No? Aunque recordando el latir del bebé en el vientre de su nakama sonrió y asintió al decirles una sola cosa: — Cuando Sanji este listo, y yo confirme, les diremos que pasa, mientras, a cuidar de nuestro cocinero y sobre todo ¡No peleas! — le gritó a Zoro quien agachó la cabeza al sentir el golpe imaginario.

— Si, si, como sea. — en apariencia él se mostraba normal cuando realmente la duda y el miedo de saber que su chico le ocultaba algo importante le martirizaban.

Luego de un largo rato terminando con las reparaciones de la cocina Franky le pidió a Zoro que avisara que estaba de nuevo funcional, sobre todo que Sanji ya la podía usar libremente; refunfuñando y asintiendo comenzó con la búsqueda de su compañero.

Al llegar al acuario luego de varios intentos, lo vio recostado en posición fetal sobre el sofá, usaba uno de sus brazos como almohada y suspiraba, no estaba dormido pero, si mantenía los ojos cerrados.

\- Cejillas, - le habló el espadachín. - Franky dice que ya esta lista y funcional la cocina para cuando gustes ir.

Sanji solo asintió sin siquiera voltearlo a ver, eso cabreó a Zoro que se aproximó hasta su espalda y con la rodilla le dio un leve empujón. - ¿Me escuchaste?

\- Siii… - Sanji no mostró interés en responderle, ni siquiera intentaba verlo al rostro.

La paciencia de Zoro se acabó, bueno con el rubio nunca sobraba y sumado a eso el extraño comportamiento de su compañero simplemente se esfumó; lo tomó por la cabeza de modo tosco y lo besó salvajemente degustando el sabor neutro en su boca, recorriéndola completamente con la lengua sin encontrar obstáculos, ya que el propio Sanji consentía todo lo demás cuando lo besaba de esa manera y Zoro por supuesto que lo sabía.

Al final de la caricia los ojos de Sanji por fin lo tomaron en cuenta pero, su mirar no fue de deseo a lo usual, no, lo veía con rencor y algo de coraje incluso, Zoro se imaginaba que lo estaba descuartizando en su imaginación, pero ¿Por qué?

\- ¿Qué te pasa? - preguntó el espadachín, aunque no obtuvo respuesta que el ponerse de pie de Sanji y dejarlo acuclillado mirando al sofá vacío.

Eso no estaba bien, enojado miró como Sanji caminaba al patio del Sunny rascando su dorada cabellera con una mano y la otra en la bolsa del pantalón. ¡Suficiente! Ahora sí estaba molesto no solo le ocultaba su mal sino que ahora, le ignoraba, ¡¿Qué rayos le pasaba ?! ¡¿Por qué era tan difícil que le contara sus masculinos ?! Solo existía un modo de sacarle la verdad y era el mismo que les unió en todos los aspectos: Peleando.

Con toda la intención del mundo se aproximó a largas zancadas por la espalda e intentado atacarlo y sin embargo:

\- Estoy embarazado. - escuchó deteniéndole el movimiento del golpe a su espalda al momento. - Según los estudios físicos que Chopper me practicó tengo 10 semanas de gestación. - insistió el rubio. - Mas tarde lo hablamos si quieres, mientras trata de digerirlo porque no es fácil ni creíble, pero es la verdad.

Zoro se quedó congelado en ese mismo punto, sin mover ni un parpado; lo miró salir mientras la palabra embarazado le taladraba en su ser completamente, '- Seguro es una broma, si eso debe ser… —'se repetía internamente.

Al paso de los minutos comenzó a analizar y comparar los síntomas que conocía de modo coloquial, caminando de un lado a otro en el mismo lugar, ni siquiera se presentó a comer, oa robar sake, de echo ni durmió en el día lo cual era fuera de lo usual. Solo mantenía en su mente dos preguntas claves: ¿En serio Sanji estaba embarazado? ¿Y ¿Era posible siquiera eso?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por leer, ya estoy escribiendo lo que sigue, los leo después ¡Cuídense mucho bye-bye!


	4. Chapter 4

En la cena el silencio se mantenía en la tripulación y todo porque ya conocían que Sanji estaba enfermo pero como no sabían a ciencia cierta que le ocurría, pues cada uno se fabricaba su propia hipótesis; fue hasta que el renito pidió hablar con él que los demás dejaron escapar un ligero suspiro.

— Seguro, Chopper. — respondió el rubio a la petición de hablar en privado.

Caminaron juntos tranquilos hasta llegar al consultorio y apenas cerrando la puerta el medico comenzó con la explicación.

— Efectivamente estas embarazado, y según este libro, — declaraba el medico poniendo su pequeña pesuña sobre el mismo. — Es a causa de la manipulación genética que se hizo en tu cuerpo y eso lo digo confiadamente ya que tu nombre aparece en el mismo.

Sanji prestaba atención a las palabras de Chopper intentando memorizar todas y cada una de ellas, para después hacer preguntas necesarias.

— Según lo que leí, tú y todos tus hermanos tienen el mismo gen de mantener y preservar la programación echa a la genética por lo que, dependiendo de sus necesidades químicas y biológicas, su organismo se adaptaría a lo que obtuvieran.

— No entiendo Chopper. — interrumpió Sanji jugueteando con una paleta en la boca.

— Que, si tú tienes novio para garantizar la continuación de la genética implantada en ti, te daría la opción de tener un único bebé alterado, con las mejoras físicas y mentales que te hicieron y, con la fuerza o habilidades especiales del padre de tu bebé; si en cambio tienes una mujer como tu pareja, ella sería quien cargaría con todo el paquete genético y solo usarían su útero para que tu esperma tomara todo el control y fuera una copia exacta de lo que te hicieron… — explicaba tratando de no dejar dudas, aunque sinceramente ese tema les sobrepasaba en manera.

— Entonces, ¿Es probable que mi bebé sea igual a mis hermanos? — el miedo en sus facciones ocasionaba suspiros en el renito.

— No lo creo, no quiero ofenderte pero, en el libro que parece ser un diario o guía, dice que tu genética es un fracaso y que, en la infancia deberías haber mostrado cualidades como las de ellos, sin embargo no paso así; entonces como tus habilidades despertaron tarde, es posible que la programación también tenga sus saltos y no tenga relación de echo, es posible que tu bebé sea completamente humano.

— Esto hace que mi cerebro quiera explotar, entonces gracias a los experimentos que el Germa hizo en mí es que estoy embarazado, ¿Verdad? — Sanji enserio quería comprender todo pero, sería imposible que se lo lograran explicar claramente y por mucho que lo hiciera el renito, sus conocimientos no le permitirían comprender todo a profundidad.

— Si, lo estas.

— Entonces, ¿Tendré en un bebé sano?

— Eso lo veremos conforme avance el tiempo, porque ¿Si quieres tener al bebé, cierto?

— Atentar contra la vida de un pequeño bastardo sin que se pueda defender no esta en mis principios, además… — luego un destello de incredulidad se notó en sus ojos. — Te confieso que sigo sin creerlo Chopper, sin embargo lo intento. — confesaba. — ¡Dios! — expresó apretando su cabeza. — ¡Ni siquiera sé que pensar o hacer! — y luego las lagrimas aparecieron. — ¿Ves? ¡¿Qué jodidos pasa conmigo?! — le insistía entre sollozos.

— Son los cambios hormonales Sanji.

— Pero si ya tengo 10 semanas de embarazo, ¿Por qué antes no los presenté?

— Porque antes no sabías, todo se relaciona a tu negación, si lo aceptas es posible que dejes de presentar estos síntomas porque ya sabes la respuesta.

— Chopper, los cuentos de hadas son solo para los mocosos que se creen que la luna es de queso, ¡Esto es la jodida realidad! ¡¿Cómo mierda voy a estar embarazado?! — espetó hincándose.

Eso era lo que Chopper esperaba desde el día anterior, la negación y desesperación y tenía razón el rubio en presentarse así, era un tema ridículo y sin embargo…

— Sanji, — le habló alzándole el rostro con ambas pezuñitas. — Es un mundo fantástico por todas las variedades, mírame, soy un reno que piensa y actúa como hombre incluso, se me permitió aprender a salvar a las personas, tengo nariz azul y aunque tú y yo mismo sabemos que no es posible, es verdad. — Sanji lo miraba y comprendía lo que le mencionaba. — ¿No quieres al bebé?

Después de esa pregunta el rubio miró al suelo, comprendía lo que le decía el reno, sabía que era verdad y aún así las dudas le correteaban dejándole en un callejón sin salida, arrinconándolo sin dejarle escapar.

— No sé Chopper, — la tristeza comenzaba a ganar terreno. — En verdad no sé qué pensar.

— Tengo la respuesta a ello, permíteme unos segundos. — mencionaba el renito golpeando la camilla, indicándole que esperara por él.

Suspirando tomo el lugar donde Chopper le indicó, luego esperó que regresara ya que salió a toda velocidad dejándolo solo; la jodida necesidad de fumar comenzaba a atacarle pero, no podía, no daría opciones que la genética se alterara con cualquier intromisión entonces, mejor prevenir que lidiar con un pequeño monstruito, tomó una de las paletas del medico y se dedicó a hojear el libro.

Mientras Chopper buscaba por todo el barco a Zoro, los demás tripulantes solo esperaban a que se pudiera detener para preguntar por Sanji y su salud, y sin embargo su objetivo no era ese por el momento. Buscó por los lugares habituales donde dormitaba y no lograba encontrarlo, por el contrario estaba en el Mini Merry y se veía muy pensativo.

— ¡Zooooooroooooo! — llegó gritando y saltando sobre el bote, zarandeándolo. — Necesito que me acompañes, es urgente. — agregó ante la sorpresa en el rostro del espadachín.

— ¿El cocinero esta mal?

— Si.

Asintiendo se puso de pie y siguió al reno a máxima velocidad; eso simplemente no se omitió ante los demás, algo grave ocurría y necesitaban saber que era. Luego de entrar los dos al consultorio, a hurtadillas el resto se acercó intentado escuchar, pero los 3 dentro sabían que eso ocurriría por lo que Zoro asomó la cara de sargento mal pagado y los ahuyentó a todos para después regresar al interior donde Sanji agachaba la cabeza y no se atrevía a mirarlo.

— Bueno, dime ¿Qué pasa?

— Zoro lo que escucharás te sonará loco, descabellado sobre todo imposible, así que te contaré lo mas que pueda para que no tengas dudas, ¿Comprendes?

El espadachín asentía mientras escuchaba la explicación del reno, aunque sinceramente le resultaba tan aburrido e inatendible como la explicación de las corrientes marinas, y su rostro no le ayudaba a ocultar ese sentimiento, en su mente Chopper acompañaba su explicación con un interminable ‘bla-bla-bla-bla.’

— En resumen Zoro, Sanji esta embarazado, tiene 2 meses y medio y tú eres el padre del bebé.

Zoro mordía la parte interior de su labio haciendo muecas bastante extravagantes y fuera de la propia personalidad a lo que un Sanji fastidiado se puso de pie en frente y comenzó con su explicación a base de ‘peras y manzanas’:

— Tú, y yo, padres, bebé… — mencionó empezando con dos dedos y luego señalando su vientre mientras asentía. — Entiendes marimo de mierda.

Zoro parpadeaba consecutivamente y movía la cabeza de arriba abajo hasta que algo en su interior le pegó ocasionando un ‘Gong’ en su pensar, y solo relacionó a 2 palabras: Sanji-Bebé.

Y aunque la sorpresa era tal, su actuar frío se mantuvo, lamió sus labios y solo atinó a decir: — El cuerpo humano es increíble. — dejando a los otros dos sin palabras y con la boca abierta.

¡Increíble! Mejor aceptaba Zoro ese hecho tan increíble que el propio Sanji.

— Bueno Zoro, ¿Tú que piensas de esta situación? — preguntó Chopper.

— Le he dado vueltas al asunto desde que el cejillas me lo dijo y sinceramente somos una tripulación fuera de lo ordinario y supongo que todo es creíble, entonces… — luego dudó unos momentos en sus palabras pero, no en sus acciones. Tomo la mano de Sanji y entrelazó sus dedos con los del cocinero sin voltear a verlo. — Apoyaré la decisión que este cocinero pervertido tome; sin embargo no siento que este preparado para un hijo, aunque creo que como en todo se puede entrenar y aprender.

Las respuestas de Zoro no sonaban a como él era de directo, pareciera que le sacaba la tangente a todo o acaso ¿Ese era Zoro habitualmente? O… ¿Estaba tan en pánico como los otros dos? La verdad no lo sabían sin embargo, Chopper insistía en creer que con ese apoyo Sanji no se sentiría tan mal, ahora solo le restaba hacer una ultima pregunta: — ¿Quieren que los demás se enteren?— a lo que inmediatamente ambos negaron con un movimiento de cabeza.

— No por el momento Chopper. — mencionó Sanji. — Me imagino que con el paso del tiempo se darán cuenta pero, no aún.

— No, son entrometidos y no lo dejaran en paz la verdad. — agregó el espadachín abrazándolo por el hombro y atrayéndolo hacia él.

— ¡¿Que diablos te pasa?! — gruñó el rubio. — ¡Suéltame, maldición contigo! — agregó saliendo obviamente avergonzado dejándolos a ambos a solas; las expresiones del moreno de cabello verde le mostraron que efectivamente estaba en pánico y era uno que no quería que él viera, entonces, necesitaba un tiempo a solas con el medico de la tripulación.

— Que extraño, pensé que sería distinto si contaba contigo. — analizaba el reno.

Más cuando volteó a ver el rostro de Zoro se percató de que su temporizador de normalidad ya había echo ‘tic’ y ahora, la explosión emocional estaba por llegar; el medico se asomó a cerciorarse de que Sanji no estuviera cerca para luego cerrar bien la puerta y decirle: — Bien, puedes decirlo… —

— ¡¿Cómo carajos que un bebé?! ¡Es imposible! Se supone que ambos somos hombres… ¡¿Qué demonios pasó Chopper?! — insistía Zoro caminando por el consultorio como león enjaulado.

— ¡Te lo acabo de explicar! ¡¿Por qué rayos no pusiste atención?!

— Si lo hice, pero ¡No entendí nada!

— Zoro, — le frenó Chopper, — Todo es por lo que le hicieron a Sanji cuando embrión, las modificaciones a su cuerpo son severas y ahora, se exponen las secuelas, de lo único que debes atenderte bien es de apoyarlo, necesitara mucho de ti en todos los aspectos y mas si no quieren que los demás se enteren.

— Chopper, — dudó el moreno mientras tomaba aire profundamente. — No estoy seguro de querer ser padre, por eso he rechazado a las mujeres que se me insinúan, aparte de que no son de mi gusto, ¿En serio crees que hubiese sido descuidado con él sabiendo todo esto antes? — expresó para luego exhalar.

— ¡Ni él lo sabía! — espetó el medico de los mugiwara. — ¡¿Acaso crees que es fácil para él?! ¡Tú cuando menos no estas cargando en tu vientre a un bebé! ¡Él sí! Y esta confundido…

— ¡Yo también! — expresó el espadachín. — No quiero decir nada de lo que me pueda arrepentir después, así que necesito un tiempo para pensar y tomar una decisión pertinente… — Chopper miraba con incredulidad a su nakama. — No estoy listo para ser padre.

Fue todo lo que mencionó antes de salir y dejar a Chopper con una inmensa tristeza, Sanji tendría solo apoyo de su parte y estaba seguro que no sería lo que el rubio necesitaría.

Todo se había ido al carajo, cierto, pero ninguno de los tres contaba con la intromisión de una de sus nakama que, gracias a su habilidad se enteró de todo más lo mantendría en secreto hasta que la oportunidad fuese necesaria porque de continuar así Zoro, Sanji necesitaría todo el apoyo posible y Robin estaba dispuesta a ello.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> si, lo sé, mas de la semana; me disculpo por la tardanza. Saky muchas gracias por la ayuda y paciencia; Trafalgar Kai insisto en que me empujas a ver nuevas rutas a considerar y Kurokote, cielo, gracias por recalcar la ortografía, sería un asco sin ustedes chicas, muchas gracias.

Luego de saber que Sanji estaba enfermo pero, de no conocer su enfermedad, en el barco la mayoría cambió un poco su rutina y algunos se apuntaron para apoyarlo aunque él renegara de eso, por ejemplo Robin copió el horario matutino del rubio y empezó a levantarse a las 5 am para ayudarle con los preparativos y por mucho que Sanji le rogaba que no lo hiciera ya que afectaría su belleza, ella insistía. A todas las horas de las comidas, Nami le apoyaba con poner la mesa y ayudarle a servir, y a la hora de terminar, Usopp se prestaba para la limpieza de la cocina.

Así mismo Zoro y Luffy cumplían con lo único que podrían hacer, ¡No hacer destrozos! O no molestar con tratar de sacar algo de la cocina sin permiso, Franky le apoyaba con la limpieza del baño y Brook con lavar la ropa mientras Chopper por ser un caso extremadamente raro, pedía verlo cada 3 días para examinarlo.

Y todo pareciera ir sobre ruedas sin embargo, entre el par Zoro/Sanji las cosas no estaban tan bien; Zoro de la noche a la mañana comenzó a rechazar la presencia del rubio en todo y aunque Sanji estaba en sobre aviso por el renito, le dolía y fue en uno de tantos días ignorándolo que por fin lo encaró.

Al tocarle el hombro para brindarle su bocadillo vespertino, el espadachín se sacó de tal manera que lo hizo enojar.

— ¡¿Que rayos te pasa?! — expresó el rubio sosteniendo la charola en su mano, a como siempre. — Es como si pensarás que te contagiaré. — insistió.

— Solo no me toques. — Zoro de plano demostraba la repulsión misma que Sanji ya había notado. Lo máximo que el espadachín toleraba sin tocarlo eran 4 días y, ya tenían 14 días sin sexo, eso simplemente estaba fuera de lugar. Al principio pensó que se controlaba por la situación tan extraña en la que estaban pero, ahora con ese actuar no le quedaban dudas, Zoro estaba repeliéndolo.

— Puedo saber ¿A que se debe el cambio de actitud? — no se quedaría con la duda, con la mirada fiera estancada en su pareja, exigía respuestas.

— No lo sé, solo no te me acerques, no me interesas por el momento.

— ¿Por el momento? — mencionó alanzando su ceja, pronunciando su rizo. — ¡Explícate, marimo de mierda!

— No tengo nada que explicarte, ¿Si? Me desagradas es todo. — Zoro detuvo los movimientos de ataque con sus pesas, las dejo de lado y tomó su toalla manteniendo su rostro cubierto con la misma. — No significa que te abandonaré en tal situación, es solo que por el momento me resultas… intolerable. — agregó manteniendo la cabeza mirando al suelo y la toalla sobre la nuca cubriendo su semblante.

Sanji no alcanzaba a entender porque le decía eso, pero definitivamente le estaba provocando el patearlo y Chopper nunca le había mencionada nada de no hacer ejercicio, dejó la charola en donde usualmente dejaba los bocadillos y con toda la tranquilidad característica tomó impulso y le dio tremenda patada que lo lanzó contra la baranda del barco, meciendo el mismo.

Y Zoro sabía bien que eso pasaría por lo que solo se dedicó a recibir las patadas del rubio, no se atrevería a defenderse si eso ocasionaba la perdida de su hijo… ¡Su hijo! Continuaba con la negación a ese hecho tan importante e impactante en su vida, ¡Un hijo con Sanji! Algo imposible y así mismo verídico que le ocasionaba muchas confusiones y la mas importante y principal por el momento: No comprender el porque el cocinero ahora le resultaba desagradable si su aroma continuaba siendo dulce, al grado de embriagarlo e inyectarlo con las enormes ganas de saltarle encima, desnudarlo y literal, hacerle otro bebé; continuaba siendo el mismo la única diferencia era su vientre que se notaba solo poniendo extrema atención en el mismo, tal vez era eso el embarazo del cocinero, cualquiera fuera el caso, por el momento no quería ni verlo, lo repudiaba.

Y Sanji se sentía en el abandono por lo que lo transformó en ira que se veía en cada patada; gracias al alboroto los demás corrieron hasta donde era el ring oficial de ese par y el más asustado y sorprendido fue el renito que se transformó para poder controlar la situación. Sujetó al rubio en una mano y al espadachín lo dejo en el suelo, donde Sanji recién lo aporreó dejándolo sin aliento, Robin se aproximó a revisarlo, tenía meras heridas superficiales.

Asintiendo se alejó de ese sitio para poder hablar con Sanji y de esa actitud; recobró su forma al paso de los minutos y luego, en el acuario comenzó con el regaño.

— ¡Tienes 3 meses ya de embarazo! Y sabes tan bien como yo que no puedes andar por ahí pateando al que es el padre de tu bebé como si nada…

— Él ya no importa. — respondió manteniendo la cabeza viendo al piso. — Recién me dijo que le desagrado y que no me tolera y tiene razón, ¿Quién en su sano juicio querría estar cerca de semejante engendro? ¿Un hombre embarazado? Ni en el mejor libro de ciencia ficción de Robin-Chan se ha leído tal cosa… — después los sollozos incontrolables.

Efectivamente el cambio hormonal les afectaba a los dos y ahora debía ocuparse de Zoro pero, dejar a Sanji en ese estado, no podía, menos mal Robin estaba llegando para relevarlo con la excusa de llevarle un té.

— Disculpen la interrupción Doctor-Sensei y Cocinero-San, pero, creo que el espadachín te necesita mas Chopper, si gustas me quedó acompañando a nuestro cocinero. — mencionó ella de modo tranquilo. — Por cierto, ¿Puede beber té de yerbabuena? — preguntó ante la duda del medico.

— Si, si puede… — y aún así dudó en soltar la mano del rubio quien no volteaba a ver a Robin, ¿Qué pensaría de él al verlo así?

— Cocinero-San, aquí tienes, bébelo con calma, ¿Cómo te sientes?

Pero Sanji no le respondía, se mantenía viendo la taza del té como si las respuestas estuvieran en ese color tan peculiar, y de pronto y de nuevo la necesidad de fumar le pegó a tal grado que sacó la cajetilla de cigarrillos y el encendedor puestos en sus bolsillos a lo acostumbrado, temblando tomó el cilindro vicioso con los labios y aunque sus manos tiritaran intentaba encender el cigarrillo; sin embargo la arqueóloga no le dejaría lastimarse a si mismo o a su procreación. Con dulzura le quitó esos artículos de sus blancas y frías manos y en su lugar, una caja de pocky’s fue puesta.

— Lo siento cocinero-San, pero el tabaco no es bueno para ti y lo sabes. — ella mantenía la sonrisa sin exponer que ya conocía la situación.

Sanji tomó la cortesía y lo sustituyó con el mismo; lo mantuvo por un rato en sus labios hasta que comenzó a comerlo, no era lo que preferiría ingerir pero, no estaba mal, pronto el chocolate con fresa le agrado y no remilgó, al contrario tomó uno extra y lo puso en sus labios.

— Están ricos. — le mencionó a la arqueóloga jugueteando con el bocadillo entre sus labios. — Gracias Robin-Chan. — agregó cabizbajo, mirando al suelo.

— No deberías de andar golpeando a nadie, Cocinero-San, es peligroso dada tu condición.

— No es tan peligroso, — le respondió con confianza. — Además, el pequeño bastardo no irá a ningún lado.

Mientras declaraba todo apoyó sus codos sobre los muslos para luego cubrir su rostro con ambas manos, necesitaba sacar lo que sentía en ese instante, ya lo había guardado por mucho tiempo y sinceramente le ocasionaba mal estar general.

— No entiendo como es que tiene que pasarme esto. — musitaba. — ¿Por qué yo? Estando los demás estúpidos, cabezas huecas de mis hermanos, justamente yo tenía que ser el embarazado…

Robín mantenía la postura, había escuchado la mayoría de la historia pero, no ahondaría en detalles y menos con Sanji en tal condición, su curiosidad podía esperar. Y para culminar con tal situación y recapitulando el rubio se percató de que le acababa de confesar su ‘mal’ a su hermosa compañera de viaje; la miró con sorpresa, duda y sobre todo miedo. Sí ese era el principal detonante del rubio ante su condición.

Temía porque sentía que había perdido todo; perdió su estabilidad emocional y lloraba por todo y nada; había perdido el vicio y todo, porque no podía consumir sus amados cigarrillos; acaba de perder a Zoro y ahora, seguramente perdería el poco contacto con Robin gracias al embarazo, esa condición le estaba costando todo en esa etapa de su vida, no era justo y ahora comenzaba a renegar de su situación.

— Bueno Cocinero-San, creo que deberías de agradecer ser tú quien este embarazado, eres demasiado buena persona y no pondrías en riesgo la vida de tu bebé solo por dudas mundanas. — mencionaba ella apretándole la mano. — Además, yo creo que sería adorable ver a un pequeño mini tú corriendo por el barco jugando con todos, ¿No lo crees?

Por mucho que las palabras de Robin fueran empáticas el rubio simplemente no estaba en sus cabales, continuaba pensando en todo y nada a la vez pero, sobre todo, algo en su mente le incitaba a querer iniciar en pensar deshacerse del producto en su ser. Asintió mientras trataba de elegir las palabras adecuadas para mencionar; sin embargo la compañía de la arqueóloga, así como su suave perfume y su melodiosa voz comenzaron a relajarlo al grado de que, el ya usual y pesado sueño (mal que Chopper le advirtió tendría) le comenzó a pegar y basto con cerrar los ojos un instante para que cayera dormido; su cabeza fue acomodada con mucho cariño por Robin sobre sus piernas, le mimó acariciándole la cabellera; increíble que ese joven tan malhablado, experto en cocina y sobre todo hombre, estuviera en cinta.

{…}

Entretanto Zoro era regañado por Chopper al mismo tiempo que le atendía los golpes; estaba recostado como estrella y no se movía ni un milímetro al contrario del medico que lo brincaba de un lado a otro, poniendo gasas, vendas y demás.

— No puedo creer que hayan peleando, ¡Zoro! — le gritaba regañándole. — ¡Sabes de la condición de Sanji! Y comprendes que debes cuidarlo, ¿No? — agregaba llorando al mismo tiempo que se mostraba fiero.

Pero el marimo mencionaba nada, por el contrario solo veía el cielo.

— ¿Zoro?

— Te escucho, Chopper; — por fin respondió. — No estoy seguro de querer a ese bebé en mi vida, no creo tener el espacio para cuidar de un infante por este momento. Solo quiero ayudar a mi capitán y al mismo tiempo cumplir con mi objetivo principal y promesa. — respondía con seriedad dejando frío al pobre renito quien no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba.

— No mal entiendas, es solo que, por el momento no quiero al cejillas, se me hace repulsivo y sin importar que huela dulce… es… — luego se quedó en silencio cubriendo sus ojos con las manos, apretando su cabellera en el proceso. — ¡Tan jodidamente confuso! ¡Necesito tiempo para aclarar mi mente!

— Zoro… — susurró el renito terminando de curar y cubrir las heridas del espadachín.

No hubo mas palabras entre ellos, terminó con sus curaciones y se marchó dejándolo así, recostado a medio sitio mirando las nubes pasar, perdiéndose en la espesura del firmamento, en serio que debía pensar muchas cosas.

{…}

Luego de esa pelea, una incomodidad muy grande se posesionó del barco a tal grado que ni las hermosas canciones entonadas por Brook lograban elevar el espíritu y calmar la ansiedad.

Sanji se recluyó en la cocina salvo para dormir o bañarse (obviamente), sus siestas las tomaba en el acuario e incluso en la misma cocina y evitaba por todos los medios toparse de frente con Zoro sin importar la situación; era otro miembro de la tripulación quien le llevaba la comida al nido de cuervo, donde el marimo se la pasaba casi todo el tiempo; fuera de eso, los demás mantuvieron sus cortesías y ayudaban al cocinero. Usopp fue quien se mantuvo mas cerca del rubio, sin importar si limpiaba, efectuaba preparaciones, cocinaba, se bañaba, etc., temía a que Sanji en un descuido colapsara sin que nadie se diera cuenta y eso que no conocía su padecimiento. Así en lo que le ayudaba insistía en contarle sus anécdotas.

— Muy interesantes tus cuentos, pero dime, ¿Tendrás entre tu amplio repertorio alguno de un hombre embarazado? — preguntó Sanji terminando de lavar una de las inmensas ollas, sosteniendo un pocky de chocolate almendrado.

Esa era una petición definitivamente extraña viniendo de un hombre como Sanji, conociéndolo le hubiera pedido relatos de las sirenas.

— No creo conocer alguno, puesto que nunca hemos sabido de tal caso. — respondió confiado sosteniendo la barbilla y analizando. — No, no conozco a alguno chico con tal condición, sería un cuento muy interesante pero, difícil de creer. — continuaba analizando.

—Bueno, si conoces a uno pero, no lo sabes… — le respondió continuando con sus labores.

Y sin quererlo ni mucho menos buscarlo Usopp relacionó el mal del cocinero con las palabras recién expuestas, aunque, ¿Eso siquiera era posible? Está bien que a lo largo de su aventura mucho de lo ‘Increíble’ ahora resultaba explorado y conocido, pero, ¿La alteración anatómica sería posible a ese grado? ¡Un hombre embarazado! Y sin analizar mucho la situación y sin pensar en como se sentía el contrario, soltó la pregunta sin endulzarla.

— ¡Sanji, ¿Estás embarazado?!— cuestionó en completa sorpresa, tal así que su rostro se deformó y su lengua pareciera una serpentina saliendo de su boca, sus expresiones siempre le sobrepasaban y ese momento no sería excepción; sin embargo luego vio al rubio que parpadeaba expresando una gran pena mientras mordía su labio inferior por lo que se serenó y retomó su postura. Era su amigo y una persona en la que Sanji confiaba plenamente entonces, sobreactuar con ese tema no era lo mas fiel a su relación; además ¿Y si le estaba jugando una broma? Mejor debía tantear el terreno antes de creer o descartar.

— Perdona, — contestó intentando reponerse. — Es solo que es algo difícil de creer… — agregó suspirando y mirando las reacciones de Sanji, con cualquier leve vestigio de duda o contención de la risa lograría ver a través de la broma, pero ¡No había nada en su expresión! ¡Le estaba hablando con la verdad! ¡¿Eso era posible?! Habría que averiguarlo. — Pero siendo tú no debo dudar, — agregó. — Al contrario, disculpa la rudeza de mi expresión. — se inclinó completando así su petición. — No volverá a ocurrir… pero dime, ¿Cómo es eso posible? — y sus palabras eran sinceras, sin sobre acciones ni expresiones alteradas, ahora sí estaba preguntando en serio y de modo marcial.

Evitando muchas preguntas y recordando que el francotirador conocía de las historias a gran escala, atinó a decir: — El Germa. — después tomó otro pocky y suspirando lo sujetó entre sus labios.

Los cómics conocidos de ese ejercito le dieron las bases a todo lo anterior y aunque, sinceramente siempre creyó que era solo eso (un cuento en dibujos) ahora lo creía con fervor después de todo el ejercito era verídico y en frente estaba uno de los protagonistas de tales historias, eso le venía a explicar, aparte del embarazo, las peculiaridades extras de su nakama. Para un conocedor de la historietas y de todos los poderes fantásticos y habilidades sobrehumanas que poseían los protagonistas tanto héroes como villanos, supo ver el como era posible.

No le preguntaría nada más, el rostro de Sanji amenazaba con arrojarse por la borda y dejar que el océano se lo comiera; asintiendo abrió su mente un poco más y decidió dar espacio a la mísera duda que se mantenía en él. Se paró en posición de firmes y sujetó su barbilla con el pulgar e índice.

Luego retomó la postura de continuar con sus cuentos, centrándose en el que Sanji le pidió antes y esperando que con ello, el rubio retomara su confianza a como siempre sin contar que, de ser así, el tema para él debía ser algo delicado y ni siquiera en su imaginación tan hiperactiva se lograría imaginar lo que estaba sintiendo.

— Mmmm, no estoy seguro de haber escuchado algo así, aunque es bien sabido que los caballitos de mar son lo que se embarazan y no por eso se quedan solos y abandonados, — mencionaba tranquilo, intentando expresar sus sentimientos en esas palabras. — Al menos, yo no abandonaría a un caballito de mar en su condición, al contrario, creo que le ayudaría y lo cuidaría. — agregaba el moreno acercándose y empujándolo con cuidado, quitándole el espacio para tallar el enorme traste, y al mismo tiempo viéndolo con mucha dulzura.

— Yo puedo… — Sanji tendría que estar completamente ciego si no comprendía que Usopp se refería a él con ‘Caballito de mar’.

— Y sé que sí, pero yo también y me cuesta nada, — mencionó sonriéndole. — Aunque si Nami te ofrece ayuda, — luego miró en todas direcciones, escondiéndose para poder mencionar: — No la tomes, porque te hundirá en intereses… — susurró para después sonreírle del modo más natural y conocido, intentando ser el de siempre.

— Y que lo digas, gracias narizotas.

— Ese no es mi nombre, pero Sanji. — luego se puso serio mientras secaba sus manos con la toalla y lo miraba de frente. — Dada tu condición, ¿Estás seguro que te sientes bien? — insistía en saber o cuando menos, conocer el sentir de su amigo.

— ¿Cuál condición, narizotas? — por supuesto, el cocinero intentaba desviar el tema. Sin embargo su nerviosismo y así mismo una extraña palidez que le brindaba una cara angelical constataban “El mal” de Sanji, sumado a eso los síntomas y la mención del Germa confirmaban su condición; sobre todo que Usopp por ser el mentiroso profesional, conocía las mentiras en las demás personas y Sanji no mintió en ningún instante.

No haría más alboroto; sí se sorprendió, pero solo eso y por el contrario, saber a su nakama embarazado le causaba una ternura extraña.

— Si, ninguna, olvídalo… — agregó sonriéndole pero, sosteniéndole el mirar; Sanji se vio embaucado por ello y de nuevo, sus cambios hormonales atacaban una vez más.

Sentir que el mentiroso francotirador no le rechazaba y al igual que Robin le daban su confianza simplemente le rompían emocionalmente, agachó la cabeza y de nuevo el llanto afloraba ante Usopp que no alcanzaba a comprender como tratarlo pero, que le molestaban en lo profundo esas lágrimas; hizo lo más acorde a la situación: Abrazarlo.

Lo sujetó con fuerza mientras Sanji sentía el calor transmitido y aunque no fuera el que deseaba, no lo despreciaría, por el contrario se dejo querer; Usopp se balanceaba a los lados con tranquilidad, mientras con la mano derecha jugueteaba con la dorada cabellera.

— Ya… — susurraba. — No tienes porque decírselo a todos, pero creo que sería mas simple si lo hicieras, el tener a un bebé a bordo no es tema de una sola persona y tampoco algo que se deba callar por mucho tiempo, ¿Cuánto crees que lo puedas ocultar? Además, imagínate en un ataque enemigo, correrías muchos riesgos ¿Lo sabes, no?

— N-no estoy seguro… — respondía entre sollozos el rubio sin alejarse o intentar siquiera, la musculatura del francotirador le resultaba cómoda. — Además, no estoy seguro de querer tener-

No terminó con la oración, Usopp lo alejó un poco tomándolo por los antebrazos. — Ni siquiera lo digas. — le dijo. — Estás tomando la decisión por una pelea que tuviste con… ¿Zoro? — agregó pícaro, intentando descubrir al padre del pequeño en el vientre del cocinero y el único nombre que revoloteaba en su cabeza era precisamente ese. — Pero, debes saber que ese bebé no tiene la culpa de lo que pasa entre ustedes, enfría tu cabeza y si después de pensarlo mucho mejor lo decides, pues estará bien, por el momento, lo que hagas estando enojado te pesará el resto de tu vida y lo sabes… es como ponerle sal a un alimento que no has probado y que no sabes como quitarle ese sabor después, ¿No? — las afirmaciones del moreno le calmaron incluso dejo de llorar y solo restaba limpiarle las lagrimas rezagadas.

— Anda, salgamos de aquí por un rato, ¿Quieres ir al salón de juegos? Juguemos una partida de billar, ¿Qué dices? — insistía haciendo los movimientos propios del juego.

— Acepto. — la voz de Sanji estaba lejos de ser lo conocido, aunque resultara tierna, también se escuchaba temblorosa, estaba fingiendo, pero en ese estado era normal, ¿No? — ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

— ¡Claro que si!

— ¡No les digas a los demás! — imperó. — Estoy confiando completamente en ti.

Usopp no estaba de acuerdo, aunque respetaría las peticiones de su nakama; asintió y solo eso.

Por el momento distraerlo y en una oportunidad charlar con Chopper para que le dijera el como ayudarle sería lo segundo más importante; emprendieron el camino a la salida y justo cuando estaban por salir de la cocina, Zoro aparecía. El rubio agachó la cabeza ignorándolo por completo, mientras él buscaba ese rostro sin importarle la presencia de Ussop.

— ¡Zoro!— expresó un tanto nervioso al ver al espadachín, sintió que tal vez habría escuchado todo lo anterior y ahora estaría molesto con él; Sanji siguió con su camino sin prestarle atención a su compañero, no le interesaba lo que fuera a hacer en la cocina, ni siquiera le replicaría el robo del saque, que hiciera lo que quisiera.

— Con permiso. — declaró al centrarse en el estante del licor, obviamente estaba ahí por ello.

En otros días eso hubiese desatado una leve controversia, ridícula y hasta cierto punto, sin sentido en ese par, sin embargo, en ese instante no había palabrotas de parte de Sanji ni tampoco los característicos chistar de dientes de Zoro, solo el silencio. Sin mencionar nada extra Usopp salió de la cocina siguiendo al cocinero de cerca, dejando al marimo sumido en sus pensamientos profundos.

Sanji lucía igual de hermoso ante él, entonces, ¿Por qué despreciarlo? ¡No tenía sentido alguno! Estaba seguro que si intentaba hablar con él, una discusión de nueva cuenta explotaría y lastimarlo no estaba en sus planes, no, mejor esperar y ver como avanzaban las cosas, por lo pronto continuar extrañándolo y conformarse con verlo pasar sería suficiente, pero ¿Por cuánto tiempo? No estaba seguro.

Y de nuevo, se acostumbraron a una rutina completamente distinta, Zoro se quedaba en cualquier rincón del barco, ocultándose de los demás o simplemente ignorándolos pero, con el humor propio de un sediento de sangre que amenaza con arrancarle la cabeza al que siquiera, le hablara; mientras Sanji se veía casi siempre acompañado por el moreno, quien continuaba hablando y hablando, sacándole risillas incompletas y de a poco, entablando una relación mucho muy distinta a la amistad que antes se profesaban. Usopp se estaba transformando en un confidente muy especial para el rubio y eso comenzaba a molestar al espadachín, pero aparte de eso, esa cercanía atraía como gato al capitán del barco y eso era aun más peligroso que la furia propia de Zoro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por haber leído, nos vemos pronto con la continuación, se cuidan ¡Bye-bye!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, aquí les dejo la continuación de este escrito, de verdad que me siento súper halagada por la acpetación que está teniendo y sobre todo, me siento muy amada por su apoyo, ¡Muchas gracias por tal acción!  
> Saky D. en verdad que no tienes idea de como agradezco tu paciencia y detalles marcados al error; Trafalgar Kai, gracias por siempre sacarme del bache del "atoro"; Kotetsu Kaburagi, cielo, muchas gracias por tu preciado tiempo (sé que lo tienes muy escaso) en mostrarme los errores que se me pasan... ¡Chicas, las adoro!

Cualquiera que fuera el mal de Sanji, conformé pasaban los días lo mermaba, y ahora, casi 1 mes después de la pelea con Zoro, esa que de plano causó la ruptura completa en ellos, misma que les quitó sus características peleas y que les obligó a simular no existir en el mismo plano, se veía mucho mas demacrado, delgado, triste, desanimado y cansado. En uno de esos días, mientras intentaba subir una pesada olla a la estufa, sintió como su cadera dio un tirón separándose, abriéndose a lo vertical y sin quererlo, dejo caer todo al suelo desperdiciando el contenido de la misma.

Conocía la mayoría de los dolores humanos, pero ese simplemente era distinto, aparte de sentir la punzada incontrolable en la parte baja de la espalda, un tirón agudo recorría un camino establecido en dirección a su vientre, al mismo tiempo que descendía hasta la parte interna del muslo y que a su vez le debilitaba derrotándole al instante, dejándolo inmóvil.

El estruendo atrajo al único que estaba cerca: Luffy.

Entró corriendo y lo vio apoyado sobre la barra con una mano, mientras con la otra sujetaba su cadera, en su rostro el miedo y dolor sorprendieron al mismo capitán; Sanji era casi tan fuerte como él, ¿Qué tipo de dolor le podría causar esas muecas? O peor, ¿Qué le obligó a tirar la olla y desperdiciar lo que él pregonaba, era sagrado?

— Sanji, ¿Qué te pasa? — preguntó acercándose y tomándolo por el hombro, agachándose un poco para poder ver bien esa cara con el ceño fruncido gracias al dolor. — Llamaré a Chopper, aguanta… — mencionó tratando de salir; pero el rubio lo detuvo.

— Lle---vame con él… — le pidió entrecortado, apretando el antebrazo de su capitán.

— S-seguro. — respondió Luffy ayudándolo a caminar, soportando la mayoría de su peso sobre su propio hombro, le dio miedo cargarlo ya que podría lastimar lo que fuese que le doliera. Los pasos del rubio eran lentos y precisos sobre todo dolorosos, incluso exhalaba pronunciando un ‘Uff’ con cada uno; mientras con su mano libre sujetaba su vientre simulando evitar que su interior saliera expuesto ¿Qué le podría ocasionar eso? El propio Sanji había peleado con oponentes tan fuertes como Vergo quien le fisuró su pierna y continuó como si nada, ¿Qué le pasaba a su nakama?

Luego de un rato llegaron hasta el consultorio, al saberlo solo, Luffy ayudó a Sanji a acomodarse en la camilla para luego, salir en busca del médico a toda prisa, seguramente estaba estudiando algún libro en la biblioteca de Robin como lo venía haciendo desde unos meses atrás; Zoro quien vio el modo en que llevaron al cocinero no dudo y bajó lo mas rápido que pudo, sin golpear a la puerta entró al consultorio y ahí lo vio recostado, cubriéndose la parte superior de su rostro con el antebrazo mientras con el otro tocaba su vientre y se veía que lo apretaba manteniendo la agitada respiración, así como también evitaba el recostarse completamente boca arriba.

Le preguntó absolutamente nada, se quedó recargado, cruzado de brazos a un lado de la puerta esperando por el doctor y su capitán aunque la preocupación le ganaba, y en apretar sus antebrazos se apreciaba, quería aproximarse, tomarle la mano y tratar de soportar el pesar, pero, no estaba seguro de si sería aceptado, después de todo ni siquiera había hablado con él de nada en un tiempo. A los pocos minutos ambos entraron y aunque lo notaron no mencionaron su nombre. Chopper puso el seguro a la puerta y comenzó con el interrogatorio.

— Sanji, ¿Qué ocurrió? — preguntó desabotonando el saco y la camisa, quitándole el cinturón ante la vista de ambos hombres.

— Intenté levantar una olla… — respondía cediendo al avance del medico y sacando las mangas de su saco.  
Mientras Chopper levantaba la blanca camisa descubriéndole el vientre con cuidado, y desabrochando el pantalón, bajándolo justo al comienzo de la pelvis, mostrando la pequeña barriguita debajo del ombligo, y en todo el proceso la respiración de Sanji se mantenía agitada y se ladeaba por tiempos a la izquierda y derecha.

Luffy se sorprendió de lo que veía, pero no imaginaba que ocurría en si.

— ¿Y luego? — preguntó vertiendo gel. — ¡Esta frío! — le advirtió antes de un brinco al contacto con el líquido viscoso.

— Sentí algo estirarse en mi cadera, pero mis piernas perdieron su fuerza y… comenzaron a doler… — respondía mientras comenzaba a ver la pantalla a un lado, tratando de controlar su respiración; sinceramente no entendía nada de las imágenes que se mostraban en la misma, solo distinguía el fondo oscuro y cada vez que Chopper movía el pequeño artilucho sobre su vientre, otra imagen sin sentido se sobre ponía.

— Veamos… — Chopper se centró en la misma, hasta que…

— Chopper, ¿Qué es eso? — preguntó el capitán observando, cruzado de brazos. — Y no mientas, es lo que tiene mal a Sanji, ¿Verdad? — mientras iniciaba a molestarse.

— Permíteme Luffy, déjame revisarlo, apenas terminé te responderé todas las dudas que tengas.

Zoro se recorrió un par de pasos para poder ver el panorama.

— Uff. — suspiró aliviado el renito. — El bebé está bien, no hay daño, pero… me preocupa tu cadera, ¿Te duele? — preguntó con pesar.

— Si, siento que se parte separándose.

— Esto lo consideraré una amenaza de aborto y no me queda más remedio que obligarte a mantener reposo hasta que el dolor ceda, ¿Comprendes? — insistía el médico.

Aunque esa notica afectó más al capitán, el reposo significaba que Sanji no estaría disponible para cocinar y eso, le dolía.

— ¿Quieres escuchar su corazón? — preguntó mirando al rubio directo a los ojos.

Y de nuevo con esa pregunta, el más interesado en saber que pasaba era Luffy, ¿Corazón? ¿De quien? No interrumpiría ya que Chopper le pidió del modo mas serio que le permitirá terminar, además, quitarle el dolor a Sanji estaba por encima de sus curiosidades.

Quien asintiendo, sonrió y aguardó; con unos movimientos en su aparato, el latir del bebé fue escuchado por el consultorio, era rápido, constante y fuerte, tanto que el ambiente cambió para bien; por mucho que Sanji fuera rudo y atrevido escuchar ese latir le ocasionó el llanto discreto que limpiaba con la orilla de su camisa; había sido un tonto en siquiera, pensar deshacerse de ese ser y Usopp tenía razón. En Chopper una sonrisa plena y satisfactoria al ver que crecía bien y sano, mientras en Zoro la curiosidad le atrapó al grado de aproximarse para poder ver mejor y escuchar con claridad.

— ¿Ves? — mencionó el médico mirando de reojo el rostro del marimo. — Esta pequeña tira blanca que se ve aquí, — les explicaba mostrando en la pantalla. — Es su columna vertebral, ¿La distingues? — preguntó ante un asentimiento pronunciado en el rubio, quien ya estaba completamente engatusado con el bebé y en su expresión amorosa se veía. — Mira, estas son sus extremidades, de a poco se va formando y se ve muy bien, Sanji, lo estás haciendo de maravilla. — agregaba el médico plenamente. — Él o ella está bien, pero tú debes descansar, de acuerdo.

— ¿Ese es mi bebé? — preguntó por fin el espadachín. — ¿En serio está bien? — insistió sin dejar de ver la pantalla.

Chopper pensaba en terminar con el ultrasonido pero Zoro estaba centrado al extremo de abrir su ojo completamente, intentando aceptar el hecho de que ese pequeño ser era el producto del amor por Sanji; aún con esa mirada, giró para ver los ojos del rubio, en apariencia ahora entendía bien.

— Si, Zoro, ese es su bebé; tuyo y de Sanji y esta sano y será hermoso y fuerte…

El espadachín cubrió la parte baja de rostro y salió del consultorio con rapidez, muchas cosas en poco tiempo y todas le exigían algo que para él resultaba difícil de hacer: Expresar sus sentimientos.

Los dejó con la duda; ese hombre se mantenía renuente pero, ya le habían tocado el corazón, eso se dejo en visto y meramente necesitaba una acción para poder cambiar ello. Chopper culminó con el examen pero, no con las atenciones. Con seguridad en sus movimientos canalizó al cocinero y comenzó con la administración de medicamentos, después le terminó de quitar el pantalón y la camisa, brindándole a cambio una de sus pijamas y una camiseta de tirantes ajustada; gracias a su complexión su condición no se lograba apreciar, pero el medico sí le enfatizó que las prendas ajustadas en su bajo vientre podían alterar el crecimiento del bebé. Después lo traslado a la pequeña cama de recuperación para que estuviera más cómodo.

Ahora el turno de hablar con el capitán.

— Bueno, Luffy, como ya te habrás dado cuenta Sanji está embarazado... y Zoro es el padre. — se animó a esperar una reacción dramática, similar a del espadachín cuando le explicó lo que ocurría, pero, Luffy no cambiaba el semblante, estaba un tanto sorprendido cierto, sin embargo la curiosidad se adivinaba más en su rostro y ambos sabían lo que era capaz de preguntar sin tapujos, solo tenían que recordar cuando conocieron a Brook. Entonces, tragaron saliva al verlo abrir la boca, ¿Qué locura les preguntaría?

— Pero… ¡Sanji no es una chica! — exclamó por fin. Y no fue nada del otro mundo ni tampoco una frase curiosa-informativa, por lo que tanto Sanji como Chopper se pudieron relajar.

— ¡Obviamente no lo soy! — refunfuñó por fin el rubio mostrando los colmillos sin importar que estuviera recostado. — No puedo creer que menciones semejante cosa, aunque fue lo mejor.

— Bueno, es que hasta donde sabía, solo las chicas podrían tener bebés y tú no eres una, ¿O si? — insistió curioseando al rubio debajo de las sabanas, fijando la vista en su entrepierna intentando confirmar lo que él ya sabía pero, por el contexto ahora ponía en duda. — No, eres un chico. — confirmó ganándose un coscorrón por parte del propio Chopper. Mientras Sanji recogía las piernas y se resguardaba con la sabana, sus acciones meramente representaban las de un niño que temía haber sido engañado por mucho tiempo; pero así era él y ellos lo sabían.

— ¡Ya basta, Luffy! — el cocinero no tenía mucha paciencia en esos momentos. — Esto es serio…

— ¿Por qué?

— ¿Cómo que, por qué? — ¿No le estaba dando la importancia a tal caso? ¿O…? — ¿Si comprendes lo que está pasando? — se atrevió a considerar que Luffy no entendiera a fondo ese suceso.

— Claro, tendrás un bebé, y yo tendré un pequeño nakama en mi tripulación. — respondió sonriendo plenamente como siempre.

Así era Luffy, un tanto despistado pero, demasiado amoroso (en su estilo) con sus nakama y Sanji debió haberlo sabido bien; no dudaría de su palabra, tampoco reprocharía nada, ni siquiera el echo de no poderle cocinar y eso lo debió haber sabido desde el principio.

— Lo que no entiendo es, si Zoro es el papá, ¿Por qué se fue cuando vio a su bebé? ¿No lo quiere? — mencionó Luffy.

En ese instante el ambiente cambió; el aura triste de Sanji ennegreció el lugar mientras desviaba la vista a otro lado. Fue Chopper quien respondió.

— Es algo complicado, Luffy.

— ¿Por qué? — de nuevo el raciocinio del capitán exigía respuestas sencillas. — Es simple, habrá un pequeño en nuestro barco, y será fuerte como sus papás, ¡Podría ser un ninja! — exclamó con sus ojos destellantes, imaginándose un sinfín de técnicas que ese pequeño podría desarrollar.

Chopper no podría darle una respuesta clara a esas afirmaciones puesto, que no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que Zoro pensaba, mientras Sanji dejaba escapar una risilla ante tal comentario, luego se atrevió a pedirle un favor.

— Luffy, — le habló el rubio. — Guarda el secreto. — mencionó. — No quiero que los demás lo sepan, no aún.

— ¿No quieres compartir a tu bebé con los demás? — su sinceridad afloraba una vez mas sin importar que ahora se escuchara un poco irritado, no quería que les escondiera a su creación. — Todos se pondrán contentos, Sanji.

— No es tan simple, como tu amigo te lo pido, solo por un tiempo más, ¿Puedes?

— Está bien, — contestó solemnemente mientras asentía, y de pronto: — Aunque me siento triste porque no cocinarás para nosotros por unos días después de todo necesitas descanso, ¿Verdad, Chopper? — declaró haciendo pucheros mientras se mantenía sentado sobre el banquillo, cruzado de piernas estilo mariposa. — ¡No habrá deliciosa carne! — pregonó. — Pero tranquilos que yo trataré de cocinar algo rico.

— ¡No! — gritaron ambos. Ya sabían lo que ocurriría si él entraba en la cocina una vez más.

— Le pediremos a Robin o a Nami que cocinen algo simple, les ayudaremos. — mencionó el medico. — Pero tú no lo intentarás.

— Si bueno… — respondió con si típico gesto de pez agregando a su postura, cruzarse de brazos. — Como sea.

Luego de un rato conversando, intentando satisfacer la curiosidad de saber, sobre todo como era posible que Sanji sin ser una chica estuviera embarazado, salió del lugar pero no avanzó, se quedó de pie afuera cruzado de brazos, analizando toda la situación; no se perdería intentando comprender ese tipo de alteraciones en un campo que sinceramente, aparte de no querer comprender, no le importaba; lo realmente valioso era que Sanji tendría un bebé.

El echo aunque fuese singular y fuera de lo común, pero no imposible sí les estaba ocurriendo, le resultaba enternecedor y estaba seguro que los demás lo verían del mismo modo y cuando Sanji estuviera bien y les dijera, harían una fiesta para celebrar; si todos adorarían a ese infante y como chasquido, el actuar de Zoro comenzó a inquietarlo ¿Por qué no estaba al lado de Sanji en ese momento? Según Chopper él se sentiría mejor si lo acompañaba su pareja ya que se notaba necesitado de cariño y sin importar que ellos lo mimaran, no era lo mismo.

Se quedó así hasta que el propio médico salió del consultorio, tendrían que darles la noticia a los demás y sobre todo, discutir quien les ayudaría con la elaboración de la comida, Luffy estaba completa y automáticamente descartado de tal acción.

{…}

— Bueno, ya sabiendo que Sanji por el momento no debe moverse y es imperativo que obedezca, tendremos que cocinar por nosotros mismos y también debemos prepararle algo nutritivo para que se reponga. — declaraba Chopper ante la mirada de los demás, Usopp y Robin se podían dar una idea de lo que pasaba, y comprendían bien, pero para los demás continuaba siendo un misterio; mientras Zoro se atrincheraba en el nido del cuervo, intentaba esclarecer sus pensamientos.

Entre tanto Sanji ya un poco mas tranquilo, solo atinaba a recordar la imagen de ese pequeño ser en su vientre. Sonriendo y cargado con confianza se atrevió a poner la mano sobre el mismo, era la primera vez que le dedicaba unas palabras ya que, antes, sin importar cuanto lo consideró simplemente no creía en su situación; por ahí dicen que “Ver para creer” y después de haberlo visto y escuchado tan claramente como el canto de sus preciosas sirenas, no le quedaba de otra que aceptar la presencia de ese pequeño ser en su interior.

— Que pequeño bastardo tan oportunista. — mencionó con felicidad. — Aunque si eres una niña, me disculpo mi bella damisela. — agregó sonriendo.

Ya no dudaría de su condición, tampoco renegaría y sobre todo, trataría de ser mas fuerte en todos los aspectos; estaba despidiéndose del Sanji llorón para darle paso al Sanji feliz por su bebé, ¡Que era imposible! Lo era y aún así ahí estaba él brindándole la oportunidad de existir. — Aunque debo advertirte que no te permitiré ser como esos malditos, tú serás como ella… — mencionaba parpadeando consecutivamente, el sueño le vencía sin contar que el medicamento que Chopper le brindó le relajaba casi por completo, se giró de perfil e hizo lo único que podía en ese momento: Dormir y descansar.

Y aunque en la cocina las cosas no salían a lo planeado ya que las especias resultaron confusas y mas de uno estornudo hasta el cansancio por intentar descubrir que eran usando su olfato, estaban llevándose bien; efectivamente Nami y Robin cocinaron y ninguno se quejó del sabor, por el contrario el capitán disfrutó de la carne y los demás de sus cenas especiales, sin embargo, dos porciones de la misma humeaban sobre la barra: La de Zoro y Sanji.

Usopp se ofreció a llevarle la comida al cocinero no sin antes, recibir una caja extra de pocky’s, el vicio permitido, de parte de Robin que de inmediato y asintiendo, ayudados de muecas sonrientes afirmaron que ya sabían de la condición de su nakama. No era el lugar para platicarlo ni tampoco el momento así que sin más salió dirigiéndose al consultorio. La comida de Zoro sería entregada por Luffy en persona, quien al terminar sus alimentos, se puso de pie y sin esperar nada a cambio, tomó la porción que le correspondía y se dirigió al lugar de auto reclusión.

Alargó su brazo lanzándolo hasta el final en la cima de la escalinata y entró de modo intempestivo, como siempre y Zoro actuaba a lo acostumbrado, entrenando al límite con sus pesas sin prestarle mucha atención; pero a Luffy eso no le importaba, se sentó a un costado de la entrada, cruzó las piernas y resguardó la comida detrás de él, luego lo vio con atención. Sí, era Zoro, sí, estaba entrenando pero, algo no estaba a lo usual.

Al sentir las miradas curiosas que le recorrían completamente el espadachín detuvo sus movimientos y aguardó, esperaba reclamos y sin embargo:

— Robin y Nami lo mandaron para ti. — mencionó entregándole el recipiente. — ¿Si vas a comer aunque no haya cocinado Sanji, verdad?

— Claro, no soy exigente.

— Lo sé. — respondió el capitán sonriéndole. — Tampoco eres miedoso. — agregó ante una mirada inexpresiva en el espadachín, definidamente no era el usual.

Con un suspiro Zoro tomó el contenedor, sus movimientos temblorosos expresaban algo similar a la ansiedad.

— No debes preocuparte. — mencionó con tranquilidad el capitán. — Sanji no morirá. — el conocer bien a sus tripulantes no podría considerarse una cualidad, simplemente lo hacía así porque la empatía en Luffy superaba con facilidad sus tremendas habilidades y gracias a ello supo ver eso que Zoro no expresaba.

— No puedes estar tan seguro, Luffy. — le contestó su nakama. — No somos inmortales y para colmo, él esta en una situación sin precedente.

— Si puede ser, pero nos tiene a nosotros para apoyarlo, además, tendremos un bebé a bordo, y ¡Podría ser un ninja! — insistía sonriendo el capitán.

— ¿Crees que sea fuerte? — respondió Zoro.

— ¡Por supuesto! Si sus papás lo son, él también.

— Existe la posibilidad de que sea niña, ¿Lo sabes? — y con esa frase, el ojo de Zoro expuso un mal antiguo, uno que le obligó a respirar con profundidad, su temor tenía dos raíces: La muerte de Sanji y el recuerdo de su pequeña y querida amiga.

— Mmmm, — meditó Luffy. — Entonces, ella también será fuerte. Solo tenemos que quererla y a Sanji también, creo que ese trabajo es especialmente para ti, ¿O no los quieres? — preguntó directamente.

— ¡¿Cómo es posible que lo aceptes tan fácilmente?! — cuestionó Zoro empezando a desesperarse. — ¿Acaso no lo entiendes? ¡Un hombre no se embaraza! Y si lo hace, ten por seguro que algo malo le pasará, además, dices que una pequeña puede ser fuerte, ¿Qué tanto? ¿Lo suficiente como para sobrevivir a nuestro lado? ¿Por qué es que no lo ven como es debido?

— ¿Y como sería eso? — Luffy se mostraba más serio a lo usual y al mismo tiempo, mucho más paciente.

— No lo sé. — Zoro lo miraba con atención. — ¿Cómo se supone que debamos continuar con nuestro viaje si debemos cuidar a un infante?

— Como lo hemos hecho hasta ahora, además, no es la primera vez que lidiamos con niños, — contestaba Luffy. — Sin importar quien suba a bordo nunca hemos cambiado nuestra meta, y con nuestro propio bebé, no tendríamos porque hacerlo.

La simpleza en él le obligaba a sonreír, Zoro martirizándose en el interior y su capitán como si nada, aceptando el echo de que tener un bebé a bordo no sería nada del otro mundo, o de que sus padres fueses ambos varones, entonces, ¿No estaba ni siquiera una minúscula parte molesto?

— No sería tan simple, Luffy. — insistió el espadachín. — De perder al cocinero, tendríamos que buscar a alguien más y a estas alturas, no encontraríamos a nadie.

Luego el entrecejo de Luffy se arrugó, la molestia estaba acentuándose. — ¿Serías capaz de reemplazar a Sanji como si nada?

— No es eso… — Zoro rascaba su cabellera con fuerza pareciera intentar desenterrar las palabras que necesitaba, una que no debiera le podría costar caro y lo que menos deseaba en ese instante era un disputa con el capitán.

— Entonces, ¿Qué es? ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Ya no quieres a Sanji? ¿No quieres a tu bebé? — la presión de Luffy aumentaba y con ella, la tensión.

— ¡Que no es así! — espetó Zoro dejándose caer de sentón, luego lo vio directo a los ojos por un segundo. Sus dudas eran tales que ni siquiera pudo sostenerle la mirada. — No es eso…

Entonces, el capitán lo comprendió: Zoro tenía miedo.

El gran espadachín Roronoa Zoro estaba asustado de perder al amor de su vida gracias a esa condición tan peculiar y fue un miedo tan difícil, si no es que imposible, de ocultar. Además Luffy lo conocía muy bien.

— No temas. — Luffy puso el dedo en la llaga, pero no para hacerlo sufrir ni mucho menos para burlarse. — Sanji es fuerte, Zoro y lo sabes,— agregó parándose y colocándole su sombrero de paja así como a Nami cuando por fin pidió ayuda, intentando aplacar un poco las mordidas de esa fiera llamada miedo que incluso a él podría llegar intimidar, al mismo tiempo dándole privacidad.

— No se morirá, Chopper no lo permitiría ni nosotros tampoco. Y si tanto lo quieres, no deberías ser tan descuidado, ahora si me disculpas, veré si quedó algo para comer. — agregó antes de tomar uno de los onigiris del espadachín y saltar por la entrada.

— ¡Oye, eso era mío! — gritó Zoro asomando la parte superior del cuerpo, pero sujetando con recelo el sombrero en su cabeza.

— ¡Lo sé! — respondió el capitán, — ¡Pero te descuidaste! — agregó cayendo sobre la borda.

Esas eran las lecciones de Luffy, así era como le enfatizaba que de continuar con esa actitud perdería mas que una pequeña y deliciosa bola de arroz.

Zoro suspiró manteniendo la postura, centrándose logró ver luz en el consultorio, aunque no era la silueta de Sanji la que estaba de pie, sino la de Usopp; se quedó mirando por un rato tomando la decisión de aclarar las cosas con el cocinero apenas se marchara el francotirador.

En el consultorio, las platicas entre ese par no tenían nada de serías, el mentiroso le contaba como se habían organizado para poder preparar la comida a lo que Sanji sonreía plenamente, su semblante se veía diferente a un nivel emocional.

— Y claro que tuve que interferir, estuvieron a punto de confundir la sal con el azúcar, el gran Dios Usopp no puede permitir que los alimentos se echen a pender. — pregonaba.

— Pero el azúcar estaba en la alacena. — mencionó Sanji.

— Si bueno, al limpiar la mesa guardamos la sal en el mismo espacio y fue ahí que se confundió… y pues…

— ¡La confundiste, narizotas! — recriminó el cocinero. — Pero la comida esta deliciosa, además, ¡Esta preparada por las bellas manos de Nami-Swannnnnn! — agregó cruzando sus brazos y mostrando sus ojos acorazonados, ni embarazado cambiaba ese lado propio.

— También Robin ayudó.

— ¡Mucho mejor! Ahora sabe el doble de delicioso… ¡Robin-Chaaannnn! — insistía alzando los brazos y exhalando dramático.

— No cambias ni porque estás por tener un hijo. — refunfuñó Usopp

— ¿Qué dijiste narizotas? — cuestionó el rubio tomándolo por la nariz, apretando con fuerza.

— ¡Auch! — se quejó acordé al maltrato (mínimo) tomándole con cuidado la mano, sintiendo el punzo en la misma. — Lo siento… mami… — se burló alzando ambas cejas.

Lo que le garantizó un apretón mucho mas severo, aunque no el suficiente para lastimarlo, las bromas de Usopp serían así de ahí en adelante y el propio Sanji lo sabía y aceptaba.

— Si, si, si, si… — mencionó alzando ambos brazos a los costados, pidiendo clemencia. — Ya entendí Sanji, ya entendí…

— Naaaa, es chiste. — le respondió el rubio liberándolo del ataque. — Está deliciosa la comida, y te agradezco que la hayas traído.

— No hay de que, ¿Necesitas algo más?

— No, estoy bien, gracias.

— Bien, usa el intercomunicador si necesitas algo, ¿De acuerdo? Estaré al pendiente y Chopper mencionó que vendría a revisarte un poco mas tarde, entonces, no te preocupes que todo esta bien.

— Gracias.

Fue todo lo dicho, después de eso el moreno salió del lugar dejándolo solo con sus pensamientos, de nuevo se giró de perfil, dándole la espalda a la puerta y se centró en mitigar la necesidad de levantarse y hacer sus cosas habituales, le mataba no estar en la cocina cumpliendo con su deber, ese por el que le pidieron que fuese su nakama, mismo que casi dejó gracias a una invitación: Cocinar.

Pero debía ser fuerte y tolerar, la vida de su bebé dependía de eso y con ello recapituló regresando al punto de que, gracias a su relación con el marimo estaba en tal situación y de nuevo, el sentimiento de abandono le pegó no del mismo modo, pero si revolviéndole los pensamientos. Zoro le había dejado solo con su bebé, bueno, aunque le costara el doble no flaquearía y no le daría tanta importancia. No caería en su juego ya que a la hora del ultrasonido, aunque tuvo la oportunidad el marimo no mencionó ni una pequeña palabra, definitivamente no aceptaba a su cría.

— Pues no me importa, yo te criaré solo, no necesitamos al marimo estúpido para ello. — susurraba marcando círculos en su vientre. — Así es seremos tú y yo, no rogaremos por cariño… — insistía aunque, sinceramente añoraba por un abrazo de Zoro, sentía la desesperación por un beso, por un poco de confort de su parte, pero no lo pediría y por mucho que le ganara la tristeza por eso, no lloraría, recién se lo prometió y su palabra valía. — Bueno, mejor tratemos de dormir un poco, que eso es lo que mas te gusta hacer, ¿Verdad? Dormir, te pareces a tu padre en eso… — susurró mientras sonreía y bostezaba cargadamente.

Luego de unos minutos el sueño por fin le ganó y fue profundo tanto, que nunca se percató de que Chopper llegó, lo revisó y luego de cobijarlo bien, apagó las luces y salió dejándolo descansar. Tampoco sintió cuando Zoro entró sigilosamente, se sentó a un lado y se dedicó a mirarlo con atención. La pena le invadía junto con el pesar, ¿Por qué simplemente no podía aceptar ese echo y tratar de apoyarlo? Simple, el miedo (como se lo dijo su capitán) le martirizaba.

Miedo a perder a Sanji; el único que le entendía sin necesidad de palabras, el mismo que arriesgó su propia vida por salvar la suya sin titubeo alguno, aquél que era capaz de cambiarle el humor con un simple guiño, quien adivinaba sus necesidades con verlo, ese que lo desnudaba y no físicamente (bueno, en ocasiones) sino de modo emocional que no exigía palabras bonitas a cambio sino acciones, Sanji quien con decirle ‘Marimo Estúpido’ le dedicaba un ‘Te amo’ sincero…

Si lo perdía, ¿Qué seria de él?

Sin Sanji, ¿Mantendría su viaje en esa tripulación? Tal vez pensaba demasiado, tal vez estaba siendo dramático, pero si algo le había enseñado la vida era a no confiarse y entender que la felicidad en su afán de ser pasajera no debía ser tomada tan a pecho ni encariñarse tanto con ella; no quería perder a Sanji de eso estaba seguro. Y no es que dudara de su fortaleza, sino de saber que su situación riesgosa exigiría a cambio algo. Las mujeres pueden tener bebés porque están “fabricadas” para ello, pero un hombre no y muchas cosas podrían salir mal, de ahí que su médico se la pasara devorando libro tras libro relacionado con el tema, él lo había visto, ¿Cómo es que los demás no comprendían ese hecho tan importante? ¿Acaso era el único que se percataba de ello? La culpa de saber que gracias a su acción de amar a Sanji pudiera matarlo era casi tan grande como el deseo de su capitán por ser Rey de los Piratas. Y si eso ocurría no tendría un rostro que mostrar.

Estaba tan centrando en ese pensamiento que su aura cambió despertando al instante al rubio, quien giró repentinamente.

— ¿Zoro?

— No te asustes, no planeó nada salvo velar por ti esta noche.

— No necesito caridades, puedes irte a dormir a otro lado, yo puedo cuidarme solo. — obviamente Sanji no lo aceptaría tan fácilmente.

— No es caridad.

— Ah no, ¿Entonces?

Pero el espadachín no podía mencionar algo, ¿Cómo decirle que quería estar con él? ¿Cómo pedir perdón sin entregarle mas poder sobre si?

— ¡Me estás cabreando! ¡Y no quiero verte! No por el momento… — Sanji usaba las mismas palabras que él demostrándole que el enojo era cargado. — Me resultas desagradable, por el momento… — insistió repitiéndolas irónicamente. — Déjanos solos. — le pidió antes de girarse dándole la espalda una vez más.

Suspirando Zoro se puso de pie, se aproximó hasta el borde de la cama y sin pedir permiso o mencionar algo, le besó la mejilla al mismo tiempo que ponía su mano en ese vientre. — Descansen, hablamos después. — declaró acariciando la pancita y la cabellera de Sanji antes de salir. Aunque no se marchó, el miedo a perderlo por un descuido le obligó a recostarse afuera del consultorio, y poco le importaría quien le encontrara por la mañana, ni las burlas ganadas, no, estaba dispuesto a reconciliarse con Sanji. Preguntaría por el momento para hablar con él y aclarar esa situación de una vez por todas.

Mientras Sanji sentía su rostro caliente, esos toques eran mágicos para él; el calor le invadió al grado de teñirle las orejas y la mitad de su rostro, con ese toque comprendió que lo único que estaba cambiando era su físico, pero el amor por Zoro prevalecía y se mantenía intacto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sin más, muchas gracias por leer y nos vemos en la siguiente entrega, ¡Se cuídan, Bye-bye!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, aquí la continuación de este fic, ya saben, amenazas de muerte y demás los leeré con mucho gusto en sus valiosos reviews; Saky D. preciosa en serio que agradezco mucho todo el apoyo que me has brindado, no tienes idea de como me has rescatado, ¡Muchas gracias!

A la mañana siguiente quien lo despertó no fue el sol a lo habitual, ya que se cubrió el rostro con el sombrero de paja de su capitán, sino Usopp quien le llevaba el desayuno.

— ¡Zoro! — le habló acuclillándose y alzando con cuidado el mismo. — Las chicas mandan tu porción. — agregó.

— Gracias. — contestó enderezándose para tomar la charola; giró el sombrero dejándolo reposar sobre su espalda.

— De nada, con permiso. — agregó poniéndose de pie.

Después golpeó la puerta 3 veces antes de mencionar: — ¡Sanji, voy a pasar! — Usopp actuaba como un nakama más, uno que preocupado por la situación ofrecía ayuda a su amigo, sin embargo, ese presentimiento que le golpeaba cuando estaba por entrar en una pelea, le mostraba que Zoro podría mal pensar las cosas, pero en esa cuestión personal lo único que podía hacer era esperar que solucionaran sus problemas entre ellos y que a él lo dejaran fuera.

Zoro por su parte de a poco, sentía crecer un sentimiento poco habitual en él. Un tipo de exclusión que comenzaba a irritarle en especial, por la proximidad que el francotirador desarrolló hacia Sanji, pero, él era el culpable de eso, y lo comprendía a la perfección; suspirando comenzó a comer pero, sin dejar de lado esa emoción.

Mientras Usopp entró y al hacerlo encontró a Sanji sentado al borde de la cama, con los pies a punto de tocar el suelo.

— ¿Qué estas haciendo? — preguntó. — Según Chopper no puedes ponerte de pie.

— Eso dijo ayer, pero ya hoy no tengo dolor alguno, en serio.

— Espera hasta que venga a revisarte. — Usopp podría ser el miedoso fundador del trío con ese nombre de la tripulación, pero, cuando se trataba de cuidados de sus nakama no dudaba sin importar que, y con Sanji, la duda no estaba ni siquiera permitida a sentirla; con cuidado le empujó por el hombro, regresándolo a su posición. — Además, aún tienes esa manguera unida a ti, y no es bueno que sangres.

—Seeee… — le contestó con mala gana, pero recostándose una vez más. Luego tomó los alimentos y los miró con orgullo: Un par de hotcakes con miel, café no tan cargado y un poco de jugo.

— Lo mandan las chicas, y que seas bueno y obediente y que lo comas todo, y Robin te mandó esto… — agregó entregándole otra caja de Pocky’s.

— ¡O si, por Nami-Swan y Robin-Chwan lo haré! — farfulló exhalando como locomotora; ese modo romántico tonto de ser no mermaba y al contrario del día anterior, se veía mucho mas animado; comió con deleite todo y se limpió los dedos lamiéndolos. A los pocos momentos en que ese par se hacían bromas pesadas, Chopper entró.

— Lo siento mucho Sanji, pero estaba leyendo algo que me ayudará con lo que sigue, ¿Cómo te sientes? — peguntó palmeando la camilla, pidiéndole que se acomodara en la misma.

— De hecho, lleno de energía, el dolor se fue, y me siento bien, en serio.

— Veamos como esta el bebé, ¿Si?

— Claro, primero el pequeño bastardo o, — agregó ante la mirada molesta de Usopp. — Preciosa princesa.

— Eso esta mucho mejor. — replicó el moreno del afro.

— Bueno, es que aun no sabemos que sea. — afirmó el médico.

Delante de Usopp, Chopper efectuó el mismo procedimiento que el día anterior y así mismo, la sorpresa estaba en todo su rostro. Una sonrisa sincera, los ojos bien abiertos y sobre todo, la ternura expuesta; no mentía cuando mencionaba que ese pequeño cambiaría todo en todos y él fue el primer afectado. Le tomó la blanca mano y la apretaba levemente, pareciera que Usopp estaba mas nervioso que el propio Sanji y este, ni intento hacia por apartarlo; peligro y se desmayara pensaba sonriendo.

— ¿Ese es el bebé? — le preguntó a Chopper mirando la pantalla con cuidado. — Su columna es tan visible. — agregaba sin siquiera pestañear. — ¡Y la cabecita es demasiado pequeñita! — agregaba emocionado.

— ¿Tú si lo distingues? — Sanji lo miraba con atención; lo que hubiese dado porque Zoro actuara justo como su amigo presente, que sonriera al ver al pequeño en su vientre, que le tomará la mano para brindarle apoyo… pero no, Zoro ni siquiera se dignó quedarse hasta el final del examen y quien sabe si lo apoyaría en el resto del embarazo.

— ¡Claro! Para el grandioso Dios Usopp no hay nada que no logre ver. — alardeó despojando a Sanji de esos pensamientos.

— A ver entonces dinos, ¿Es niño o niña?— Chopper también disfrutaba de la vista.

Pero cualquier oración le regresaba ese estado de animo sombrío, llevándolo a deducciones tristes; sí, sus nakamas lucían contentos y entonces, ¿Por qué Zoro no lo era? Y de nuevo, su semblante animado cambió por el serio, mas apenas lo vio Usopp le apretó la mano y sonriendo le dijo:

— Lo que sea, será muy fuerte y muy amable con todos, y espero que sea un súper pirata que valore la comida, a los amigos y la familia.

Sanji no podía ocultar la mueca fingida, pero, ya se había echo una promesa el día antes y no la rompería; — Tonto. — respondió retomando su semblante feliz y respondiendo a la cortesía en su mano.

— Pues el bebé esta perfecto Sanji, pero, no puedo permitirte salir del consultorio todavía, temo que recaigas…

— ¡Por favor Chopper! — interrumpió el rubio. — Prometo no cargar nada pesado, ni pelear con nadie, y tomaré lo que me des, pero, déjame salir de aquí, me quiero bañar y quiero cocinar.

— Yo le ayudaré. — intervino el francotirador. — Yo cargaré todo lo pesado, o lo controlaré cuando intente pelear, también te lo traeré si se siente mal o lo veo sostenerse la cadera, estaré al pendiente de él. — se señalaba a si mismo con el pulgar.

— ¡No necesito una maldita niñera! — refunfuñó el cocinero colocando un pocky en su boca. — Pero puedo aceptar la ayuda de un esclavo. — añadió sonriendo y alzando la ceja burlonamente.

Suspirando el renito aceptó la promesa de Usopp, y asintiendo comenzó a quitarle el punzo de la blanca mano, eso dejaría un moretón de días, al final, le puso un curita y le dejó advertencias previas.

— Recuerda, sin cosas pesadas, ni peleas, tampoco te exijas demasiado, ¿Comprendes? Si te sientes mal de inmediato me llamas.

— Lo prometo, Chopper.

Sin más le dejo salir así, con la ropa cómoda que le dieron el día antes.

El sol se sintió revitalizante, la brisa marina, el olor… si Sanji amaba el océano; inhaló con profundidad, su buen humor estaba expuesto y no permitiría que una presencia que “Por el momento” lo veía de reojo desde donde estaba sentado le arruinara tal emoción.

Caminaron juntos de modo lento y cauteloso en dirección de la habitación de los chicos sin hacer tanto escandalo, sabrían que de verlo las preguntas no se harían esperar además antes de sucumbir a su enorme deseo de pisar la cocina, primero necesitaba asearse, sentirse cómodo con su persona.

— ¿Seguro que puedes estar solo? — cuestionó el moreno mirando como sacaba ropa limpia.

— Claro, además, no haré nada que ponga en riesgo al bastardito o, mi princesa. — respondió asintiendo.

— Muy bien, iré a la cocina y comenzaré con los preparativos para la comida, ¿Te parece?

— Muy bien, me ducho rápido y te alcanzo.

— No, disfruta tu baño, y te regresas a descansar, no te debes forzar. — insistió el moreno moviendo su cabeza a los lados. — Recuerda que no solo debes actuar por ti sino por él o ella.

— Lo sé, narizotas, lo sé.

— Bien, te veo en unas horas, estaré al pendiente.

— Te preocupas demasiado. — mencionó el cejillas.

— Es por el bien de todos, mío incluido.

Sin más Usopp se retiró a la cocina mientras Sanji buscaba ropa que le quedara un poco más suelta, según las recomendaciones del médico, las prendas en el área de su vientre no debían estar ajustadas. Ni hablar, pantalón de vestir sin cinturón, el mas grande que tenía era 2 tallas extras a la propia, ese debía estar bien, ¿No? O ¿Estaba exagerando? Según él su vientre aún no se evidenciaba a no ser que lo vieran fijamente a esa zona, pero solo 4 de sus nakama lo sabían y como les pidió guardar el secreto, entonces, no habría problema.

Tomó sus cosas y se dirigió al baño dispuesto a disfrutarlo con creces; Zoro quien no perdía de vista sus movimientos, suspirando y pensando a fondo que debía decirle, se aproximó a una distancia prudente del mismo, lo dejaría tomarse su tiempo, al rubio le resultaba un placer el cuidar de su persona entonces, se asearía perfectamente, se pondría presentable para sus damas y luego saldría como si nada y en ese momento lo abordaría para poder platicar con él.

{…}

Mientras en la cocina Usopp, Robin y Nami preparaban un montón de ingredientes como la bitácora de Sanji establecía, y todo ante un Luffy estático que solo emitía el ‘Mmmm’ pensativo; estaba sentado en su lugar habitual, pero cruzado de piernas y sujetando su mentón. No fue hasta que de la nada, y como susurrado por su dopper ganger malicioso (de tener uno), que soltó una pregunta que obligó a Usopp y Robin a verse entre ellos discretamente, ellos ya habían conversado con antelación sobre todo, porque la arqueóloga le dio el sustituto del tabaco para Sanji.

— Oí Nami, ¿Tú sabes como se cambia un pañal?

— ¿Haaa? — respondió la pelirroja mirándolo con atención. — ¿A que diablos viene esa pregunta?

— Es mera curiosidad… — contestó el capitán dudando, exponiendo que comprendió el gran error de haber mencionado eso e intentando disipar la atención de su compañera.

Brook estaba entrando y eso sirvió para que Usopp distrajera a la navegante.

— ¡Que bueno que llegas Brook! — entonó. — Recién encontramos la bebida que Sanji te prepara, ¿Gustas un vaso?

— ¡Oh por supuesto! Esa formula me hace lamer los labios, bueno, lo haría si tuviera lengua… o labios, yohohoho… — se carcajeó el músico deteniéndose y aguardando.

Entre tanto Luffy mantuvo su postura, sus curiosidades eran demasiadas y lo peor, las estaba exponiendo en ese sitio.

— ¿Qué leche tomará un bebé? O, ¿Cómo le daremos de comer…?

Y de nuevo Nami giró para verlo, se creyó la única en haber escuchado esas preguntas, pero el músico también lo hizo y agregó sus propias conclusiones.

— Pues los bebés tienen a su mamá para eso, Capitán-San. — respondió antes de beber de su vaso.

— Si, pero cuando no pueda, ¿Cómo le haremos?

— ¡¿Haremos?! — inquirió la navegante. — ¡¿De que rayos hablas?!

{..}

Entretanto…

Luego de relajarse en el baño por largo rato, al secarse y ver bien su vientre en realidad se percató de que sí se notaba ya, sacando cuentas con los dedos, comprendió que las 16 semanas que llevaba de gestación equivalían a 4 meses aproximados, ¡Que rápido se pasa el tiempo! Pensó y sonrió al medir su vientre con ambas manos, según su medico estaba creciendo bien, y estaba sano y fuerte y pronto todas las dudas se disiparon, así mismo, las incredulidades.

— Un poco tarde para eso. — mencionó quedito terminando de vestirse, solo un pantalón de vestir un tanto suelto de la cintura, y su camisa blanca desfajada y a si mismo, mas grande a lo usual.

Ya todo estaba tomando un curso que le gustaba y que, reconocía, lograría hacerlo feliz. Y de nuevo, ¿Cuánto puede durar la felicidad? ¡Lo mismo que un comercial de televisión y de bajo presupuesto! (Según a lo que dijo “Don Pool”) y para colmo de males, su bajo presupuesto estaba esperando por él en el trayecto que siempre tomaba para regresar a la habitación de los hombres: Zoro.

No es que no le hiciera feliz, es solo que en serio se encontraba muy resentido con él; frunció el seño al verlo y rascando su cuello mantuvo su paso y dirección, intentando ignorarlo, pero el espadachín no estaba de acuerdo con esa sucesión de eventos.

— Tenemos que hablar. — mencionó ante el paso de Sanji enfrente. — ¿Me escuchas? — agregó.

Obviamente le estaba ignorando, continuó a su ritmo y con su dirección mientras terminaba de secarse el cabello.

— ¡Cejillas! — insistió sujetándolo con tosquedad por el antebrazo, girándolo de modo tosco, uno que le resintió en su cadera.

Apenas fue así, sus piernas fallaron una vez más derribándolo hincado, luego, con mucho cuidado y sobre todo dolor, se sentó correctamente mientras sujetaba su vientre con fuerza, no era igual al del día anterior pero, si le molestaba.

— ¡Cocinero! — imperó el espadachín acuchillándose en frente.

— ¡¿Por qué tienes que seguir cometiendo errores, marimo?! — respondió el rubio manteniendo la cabeza baja, intentando suprimir sus lagrimas.

— En verdad, cejillas, yo quiero…

— ¡Sanji! — expresó Franky quien salía del interior del Sunny y viéndolo sentado en el suelo apretándose el vientre.

Sin esperar nada más, comenzó a gritarle a Chopper mientras se aproximaba hasta él, ocasionando que los mugis en la cocina se asomarán, el primero en correr fue el francotirador, llegó barrido sobre las rodillas y apretándole el hombro, agachó su cabeza intentando ver el rostro de Sanji y todo ante la mirada molesta de Zoro; ver que Usopp tocara a Sanji le golpeaba el interior sofocándolo y provocando un creciente ímpetu de apretarle el brazo hasta hacerlo crujir.

— ¡Sanji! — imperó el capitán desde su posición.

Robin, Nami y Brook se mantenían a la espera del médico que ya cargaba con sus cosas y corría en su dirección.

— ¡¿Qué pasó?! — preguntó sacando su estetoscopio y revisando el vientre del rubio ante la mirada curiosa de los demás.

— Zoro, ¿Qué ocurrió? — preguntó Luffy en tono molesto.

— Nada, solo pedí hablar con el cocinero.

— Se supone que arreglarías las cosas con él, no que lo lastimarías… — insistió mirándolo fieramente.

— ¡No le he hecho nada malo! — obviamente Zoro no se quedaría de brazos cruzados y menos, ante el ataque verbal. — ¡Solo pedí hablar con él!

— ¿Y por qué esta en el suelo? — insistió.

— No lo sé, tomé su antebrazo y se cayó.

— Chopper, — enunció el rubio. — El bebé ¿Está bien? — agregó importándole poco que los demás estuvieran presentes, ya no le interesaba el como lo tomaran, lo que le importaba era que su cría estuviera bien.

— Si, el bebé esta prefecto, ¿Que pasó? ¿Te estrujo Zoro?

— No, — respondió Sanji calmando la ira que se alzaba en su capitán y el espadachín. — Yo sentí débiles las piernas, y él solo trato de sujetarme por el brazo. — agregó.

— Te dije que era muy pronto para que te pusieras de pie, tienes que reposar, el bebé mientras este dentro de ti no corre ningún riesgo, pero tú si.

— ¡¿Bebé?! — preguntó Franky bajándose las gafas. — ¡¿Dijiste bebé?! — agregó.

— ¡Yo también lo escuche con ambos oídos! Aunque no los tenga, yohohoho. — expresó el músico.

— Esperen, ¿Sanji- Kun esta embarazado? — Nami hablaba sin racionalizar nada y todo lo que veía señalaba a ese hecho sin precedentes.

— ¡Así es! — asintió Chopper girándose y viéndolos directo al rostro. — Tiene 16 semanas de gestación aproximadamente y… — dudo pasando saliva. — Zoro es el papá de ese bebé.

— ¡¿QUEEEEEEEE?! — gritaron al unísono, incluso Sunny Go se estremeció.

— ¡¿Co-como que un bebé?! — insistió la navegante bajando a toda prisa las escaleras. — ¡¿Cómo que un bebé?! ¡En Sanji-Kun! — agregó.

Pero el rubio ni alzaba la vista, ya todos se habían enterado y del peor modo posible, en ese instante quería apoyo, pero Zoro de nuevo, estaba mas centrado en… ¡Él!

Estaba acuclillado a su lado, apretándole la mano con la que él se mantenía en equilibrio; esos detalles estaban rellenando el tremendo hueco que antes abrió y Usopp como buen entendedor, les dio espacio retirando su mano del hombro del cocinero y poniéndose de pie pero, no alejándose, no fuera que Sanji rechazara una vez mas esas aproximaciones.

— Como lo escuchas. — respondió Luffy cruzándose de brazos. — ¡Tendremos un bebé en el barco! — agregó sonriendo.

— Vaya... — Franky se mantenía al margen, no sabía ni como carajos sería posible, ni como reaccionarían pero, con ver sus piernas y brazos sonrió; sí a él que lo arrolló un tren y poco les importaban sus alteraciones para valorarlo y quererlo, sin importar un comportamiento un tanto hosco y alejado de ellos, ¿Qué se esperaría para el cocinero que les expresaba amor a todos por medio de sus comidas? Pues solo la aceptación mas grande del mundo y los mejores cuidados para ambos.

— ¡Pero…! — Nami representaba una variante muy distinta al carpintero. — ¡¿Cómo se supone que eso sea posible?! — agregó sin dejar de ver a Sanji.

— Puedo explicarles todo, pero, no aquí debemos estar cómodos, ¿Les parece? — pidió el renito. — Sanji… ¿Podemos? — preguntaba agachándose hasta el rango de vista de Sanji que miraba el suelo del barco.

Asintió lentamente; cuando intentó ponerse de pie Zoro lo tomó por el brazo con cuidado, lo alzó del mismo modo para cargarlo; no era la princesa del cuento, pero por las circunstancias necesitaba ser llevado de ese modo. Y sinceramente Sanji anhelaba el calor que el espadachín le pudiera ofrecer así que con la escusa de sentirse a salvo, lo rodeó por el cuello con ambos brazos.

Juntos caminaron hasta la cocina y ya dentro, luego de que Robin les brindara una bebida, y el silencio durara lo suficiente, Nami comenzó con los alegatos.

— Así que por eso mencionabas un bebé hace rato, Luffy. — declaró antes de beber de su vaso, — Bueno, si perdonan mi franqueza, aquí lo increíble no es la relación de Zoro y Sanji-Kun… — mencionaba obligando al rubio a levantar la vista y notar como todos, sin excepción negaban. — Han sido demasiado obvios desde el inicio. — asintieron todos en sincronía. — Lo importante aquí es el echo de que estas embarazado, ¿Es verdad?

Sanji los miraba por tiempos a todos, pasó saliva y luego asintió. Ya no tenía caso negarlo o tratar de ocultarlo, además, por su vientre en crecimiento se darían cuenta tarde que temprano y que mejor modo de darles la noticia que con esa reunión obligada.

— Pero, ¡¿Cómo es posible?! — preguntó Franky parado desde la puerta.

— El Germa. — mencionó sin mucha emoción.

Después el silencio incomodo, no intentaban bombardear a Sanji con preguntas relacionadas con su familia, entonces, mejor era hacerlo con preguntas relacionadas con su relación y el bebé, pensaba él, pero el capitán siempre representaba una variable que nunca lograría leer sin importar el tiempo.

— Pero, ¿Cómo lo hicieron? Porque Sanji no es una chica. — mencionó.

— ¡Eso ya te lo explique antes, Luffy! — Chopper se enojó con él, incluso le mostró los colmillos.

Los suspiros propios de Sanji y el desviar la vista evidenciaban la incomodidad al intentar responder cualquier cosa con referente al Germa, fue entonces que Robin entró en escena.

— Eso no es lo importante, Luffy, sino el hecho de cuidar bien de ese bebé y sobre todo, de nuestro amoroso cocinero.

— Si, tienes razón Robin. — respondió sonriendo. — ¡Tendremos un bebé en el barco! — agregó eufórico, aparentemente ese niño o niña le emocionaba mas que los propios infantes que antes conocieron o, que incluso, estuvieron a bordo de su navío.

— ¿Ya saben que es? — preguntó la pelirroja.

Su semblante ahora era similar al de Usopp y Luffy, llenó de felicidad y emoción.

— No, aún no lo sabemos, Nami-San. — contestó el rubio apenado.

— Bueno, supongo que tendremos que hacer alguna parada en la isla próxima, ¿Chopper necesitamos algo en especial? — se dirigió al medico.

Y de inmediato Sanji sintió la extrañeza sobre él, ¿No estaban aceptando muy rápido ese hecho sin precedentes?

— ¿Que pasa, Sanji-San? — el músico si noto el cambio en el semblante.

— Es solo que… no parecen… sorprendidos… — se atrevió a decir.

— Bueno, es algo que definitivamente deja muchas dudas, pero, no nos importa si es o no posible, lo que nos importa es tu seguridad y la del pequeño infante. — respondía la navegante. — Además, observa la tripulación, ¿Qué de normales tenemos que no nos pueda hacer creer que un bebé esta en tu vientre? Sin contar que nos hemos encontrado con seres mucho mas peculiares que nosotros mismos.

— ¡Cierto, cierto! — asentía el capitán cruzado de brazos.

— Pero… — la navegante cambió de tono en sus palabras. — Si tienes 4 meses de embarazo, quiere decir que, cuando peleaste con Zoro hace como 4 semanas o más, ¿Ya lo sabías? — agregó.

— Si, yo lo supe cuando tenía 10 semanas de gestación.

— ¡¿Por qué carajos peleaste en semejante condición?! — se molestó la pelirroja.

— Pues fue por… — pero no se atrevió a mencionar el rechazo del espadachín, lamió sus labios y agachó la cabeza.

— Eso me indica que fue tu culpa, Zoro. — se atrevió a mencionar.

— No es algo que te importe. — le gruñó en contra el espadachín. — Son cosas entre él y yo.

— Cierto, pero sabes, creo que alguien en el North Blue podría pensar distinto al saber de la condición del reconocido chef Sanji. — farfulló confiada la navegante, amenazándolo con eso. — Así que si no quieres que llame y cuente, dime, ¡¿Por qué peleaste con Sanji-Kun?! ¡En tal condición no deberías ni de hacerlo enojar!

Zoro gruñía en su interior, ella tenía razón pero, no le diría nada de su pelea, eran cosas entre Sanji y él y cosas, privadas que los demás no tendrían porque saber; que conocieran su relación no les daba derecho de entrometer la nariz.

— No tengo porque decirte nada de eso, no deberías de ser tan entrometida, ¿Yo ando preguntando de tu relación secreta con Luffy? No lo creo…

El rostro de Sanji también se vio expuesto por dos razones, el enterarse de la relación entre su adorada navegante y Luffy; aparte, ni por la mente le había pasado mencionarle nada a su propia familia, eso estaba descartado, pero, ¿Decírselo a Zeff era buena idea? ¿Cómo le diría que estaba embarazado? ¡¿Cómo siquiera explicarle las alteraciones a su cuerpo?!

— ¡Zoro! — espetó el capitán. — No es una relación como tal, es solo que ya la cuido y le apoyo, la protejo y cambio ella me da besos y abrazos. — declaró jugueteando con sus dedos, tratando de unir las puntas sin ver, pero, sonrojado al igual que la pelirroja.

— Capitán, — interrumpió la arqueóloga. — Eso es un noviazgo.

— Bueno como sea, lo importante es que tendremos un bebé en el barco y que Sanji, debe descansar, ¿Verdad, Chopper? — Luffy mantenía su amor por ese pequeño y lo dejaba expuesto.

— Si Luffy, debe recostarse y creo que será mejor que lo haga en el consultorio, ¿Sanji puedes llegar hasta allá? — preguntó cándidamente el renito.

— Yo lo llevaré. — mencionó Zoro asintiendo.

— Mientras trazaré una ruta para una isla próxima y conseguir lo que necesites, Chopper.

— Robin y yo continuaremos con las preparaciones de la comida mientras terminas, Nami. — agregaba Usopp.

— Pues yo terminó con unas reparaciones simples y luego, limpio el baño.

— Yo te ayudo. — mencionó Brook a Franky mientras salían de la cocina.

Zoro tomó en brazos a Sanji y se dirigió hasta el consultorio en silencio, Chopper los guiaba si mencionar nada; entraron y de nuevo y con mucho pesar el médico pinchó la blanca mano del cocinero pero, en todo el proceso el espadachín sostenía la mano contraria de Sanji sin intenciones de soltarlo.

— ¿Te duele la cadera? — preguntaba el medico.

— Un poco.

— Bueno, te tomarás esto, — le brindó un comprimido. — Te recostarás y descansaras por el resto del día y noche, y mañana veremos como sigues, ¿Si?

— De acuerdo. — pero Sanji se sentía confundido, su promesa de dejar de ser un chico llorón se había ido al caño y ahora solo deseaba estar solo, que confusión tan horrible en su ser, llorar por nada, llorar por todo; si le decía cosas lindas lloraba, si le regañaban lloraba…

— ¿Estas bien? — preguntó el medico.

El cocinero tomó aire profundo y negó, su garganta mostraba que tragaba saliva pesadamente, obviamente evitando el soltar el llanto. — Sanji. — mencionaba con mucho dolor Chopper. — Son los cambios hormonales, no hay nada malo con eso. — agregaba apretándole la mano.

— ¿Me das un momento a solas con él, Chopper? — pidió Zoro con mucha seriedad.

— ¿Prometes no pelear?

— Por supuesto, si lo hago, puedes cortar mi cabeza con mi propia katana. — mencionó brindándole dicho objeto al medico, que titubeó en sostener.

— Regreso en un rato. — declaró dirigiéndose a la salida sosteniendo con ambas patitas la blanca espada de Zoro.

Cerró la puerta y aguardó a fuera unos instantes, no fuera que rompieran su promesa y comenzaran con los golpes; y no era el único, los demás se mantenían a la expectativa.

— Cejillas, — mencionó el de cabello verde. — Un simple lo siento no me excusa de todo lo que te dije antes; en verdad que me arrepiento de no haber estado contigo cuando me has necesitado, pero si me das la oportunidad, a partir de este momento, prometo ayudarte lo mas que pueda con lo que quieras… — Zoro se mostraba arrepentido y sobre todo, sincero, pero en Sanji las palabras que antes le dijo se mantenían latientes, acuchillándolo.

— Quiero estar solo. — pidió el rubio.— No me siento bien para tener compañía.

— Cejillas… — mencionó Zoro. — En verdad, me arrepiento de todo lo que dije, quiero estar contigo y con mi bebé.

— ¡Ahora si lo es!… — mencionaba Sanji mirándolo con rencor, pero a punto del llanto. — Pensé que era desagradable… — agregó haciendo pucheros. — Que por el momento no me querías cerca… — luego el llanto se desató.

Sonriendo Zoro se sentó en la cama y lo abrazó con mucho cariño, apretándolo con la fuerza necesaria. — ¡Estúpido marimo, tonto perdidizo, imbécil espadachín mierdoso! — mencionaba el rubio entre sollozos y según él, golpeándole la amplia y fuerte espalda. — ¡Miserable cactus andante! ¡Muérete, púdrete! — continuaba con los insultos deteniendo los golpes y escondiéndose en ese amplio pecho. — Tonto musgo…

Zoro suspiró al tenerlo cerca, el tiempo desperdiciado no lo recuperaría, pero no desperdiciaría ni un solo momento más; Sanji se aferró a él con toda su fuerza, tanto que extrañó ese calor, ese aroma, esa fuerza en su abrazo y al parecer, no había sido el único; por mucho que la ciencia avance en sus descubrimientos y algunos médicos nieguen que los bebés sienten a tan corto desarrollo, el de Sanji sí lo hacía y con moverse brusco, delató que estaba bien si papá se mantenía cerca.

Con ese tirón, Sanji se alejó de Zoro y lo vio con sorpresa.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Llamo a Chopper?

— No, siente… — mencionó poniendo la enorme mano de Zoro la cual alcanzaba a cubrir toda su pancita, encima.

El marimo no comprendía hasta que, un tirón en el interior le sorprendió ocasionándole una sonrisa plena.

— Es algo… hiperactivo. — mencionó sonriendo tan impropio que Sanji se sonrojó al ver las reacciones de Zoro, estaba siendo enganchado por su bebé y ahora, ya no tendría modo de volver atrás. — Lo siento mucho, de verdad. — agregó sonriendo con pesar, lo que le había dicho antes, ahora le golpeaba con creces y se veía sinceramente arrepentido.

— Tu desprecio te costará caro. — Sanji lo veía con ternura; no le podía negar el perdón, después de todo, él mismo se había negado tal existencia por un tiempo.

— Lo pagaré con intereses. — respondió el marimo aproximándose, pidiéndole un beso, lo extrañaba con creces; Sanji no se negó, aguardó por su aproximación y correspondió a esa caricia y en todo el beso, nunca apartó la mano de su vientre. Zoro estaba entrando de lleno a lo que restaba de esa etapa, y no escatimaría en apoyar a su amor, ni a su mini amor.

— Tengo hambre. — mencionó con tranquilidad Sanji, ante el abrazo de Zoro.

— Voy a la cocina por algo, no te muevas. — le pidió el espadachín poniéndose de pie.

Al salir, Chopper esperaba para entregarle su katana, así mismo Luffy se mantenía a unos pasos de distancia.

— Gracias, Chopper. — mencionó retomando su arma y ajustándola en su cinturón.

— Voy a terminar de leer mis libros, cuídalo bien, Zoro. — le amenazó a distancia.

El de cabellos verdes asentía mientras mantenía su dirección a la cocina, pero como su capitán estaba sonriéndole a un lado, se quitó el sombrero de paja y se lo devolvió sacudiéndolo. — Gracias, capitán.

— No hay de que, me gusta ayudar, shishishi. — sonrió Luffy poniéndose su prenda sagrada y acompañando a Zoro a la cocina.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nos vemos en la siguiente entrega, cuídense mucho ¡Bye-Bye!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disculpen la tardanza con las actus, ya saben, mucho que hacer y poco tiempo, sin más les dejo con la continuación de esta historia...

El reloj biológico de Sanji no cambiaba mucho, se despertaba a sus horas a menos que estuviera dopado como la noche anterior donde el dolor era punzante, pero en ese instante, la molestia ya no existía y lo único que le resultaba un tanto difícil era respirar. No obstante se trataba de una molestia que babeaba en sobre su pecho: Zoro.

No se quiso apartar ni un solo instante de su lado, ya no importaba nada más que mantenerse cerca del cocinero y con abrazarse con fuerza y casi aplastarlo, lo demostraba no cometería el mismo error, de eso estaba seguro.

— Me estás aplastando… — susurraba Sanji quitando el brazo de su estómago, sobre su vientre.

Y de nuevo, al poner su mano y recordar la vida de su bebé un impulso desconocido le invadió haciéndole que hablara quedito, entre sonrisas tiernas y con palabras dulces de modo aniñado:

— ¿Si, verdad? — susurraba con la mano sobre su barriguita y dibujando círculos con el pulgar. — Tú papá es un perdidizo, ¡Si, lo es! Pero tú no, yo te ayudaré para que no…

— ¡Yo no me pierdo! — mencionó Zoro poniendo la mano también sobre el vientre de Sanji. — Todo alrededor se mueve de lugar. — agregó bostezando profundamente.

— Ya es hora de que te levantes, marimo, ¿Cuánto más piensas quedarte recostado?

— Ni siquiera son las 5 de la mañana cocinerucho, y tú no puedes levantarte, anda, recuéstate un rato más y cuando sea hora, te traigo de comer o te llevo a la cocina, depende de lo que diga Chopper. — declaró el espadachín recostando con cuidado a Sanji, acomodándolo a su costado, entre su brazo y su cuerpo.

La calidez de su compañero sumado al mal del sueño lo sometió casi al instante, cuando menos se percató sus ojos se cerraron y no supo más de él o su alrededor.

{…}

— ¿Cómo lo viste? — preguntaba Chopper a Zoro.

— Durmió bien, no se quejó mucho, tampoco hizo movimientos bruscos, hasta antes de las 5 de la mañana, intentó levantarse.

— Si su reloj biológico…

Sanji los escuchaba a lo lejos, como si una gran distancia los separara.

— Dime la verdad, Chopper. — Zoro no se andaría por las ramas, y menos cuando la vida de Sanji y su bebé estaban al filo de la navaja; algo en su interior insistía en decirle que las cosas no estaban bien, que algo muy malo sucedería. — ¿Qué riesgos corre el cejillas?

Apenas escuchó su apodo, se mantuvo tranquilo pero, al tanto de lo que vendría después.

— Siendo sincero Zoro, no lo sé. — Chopper tampoco mentiría, no tendría porque. — Este caso es tan extraño que no hay precedentes, y para poder tener una respuesta mas clara y definitiva tendría que hablar directamente con quien sepa mas del tema, tengo dos opciones en mente, Trafalgar Law, que es un médico excelente y… — luego dudó. — El Germa en si, bueno, el padre de Sanji.

— No se te ocurra mencionar la segunda opción, todavía creo que es más factible que la primera la acepte, a regaña dientes, pero lo hará, la segunda opción esta mas que descartada y sobre todo, por lo que mencionaste de sus anomalías, tal vez quieran hacerle daño al bebé solo para estudiarlo y eso simplemente no será.

— Lo sé, Zoro y ni de chiste dejaríamos que le hicieran algo a nuestro bebé.

— ¿Nuestro? — imperó el de cabello verde cruzándose de brazos.

— ¡Si, nuestro! Es nuestro nakama y te apuesto a que todos lo amaran como no tienes idea.

— No hace falta su cariño, conque yo lo quiera es mas que suficiente.

— Si, así como lo estabas haciendo. — Chopper le contrariaba de modo cómico.

— No dejan dormir. — refunfuño Sanji enderezándose y bostezando. — ¿Chopper ya me puedo ir?

— Depende mucho de como te sientas, Sanji, ¿Puedes caminar para hacerte un ultrasonido? — preguntó el medico viendo con atención los movimientos del cocinero; bastaría con un paso en falso, una mueca que delatara el dolor para negarse rotundamente.

Sin embargo, todo estuvo normal, los movimientos de Sanji fueron a lo usual, y su cara solo expresaba un poco de cansancio.

— Muy bien, — mencionó el médico. — Luego de este examen ya no te haré mas ultrasonidos salvo los necesites, ¿Está bien?— aclaró vertiendo el gel frío y comenzando con lo que ya conocían; Zoro veía de frente y aunque no comprendía muy bien de la estructura de su bebé, verlo como tiritaban sus pequeñas manos, y sus piernitas apenas visibles, así mismo observando el corazón ‘parpadear’ y escucharlo al mismo tiempo, le hicieron ver todo el panorama desde un punto diferente.

Las palabras de sus nakama revoloteaban en su mente: ‘Lo amaran todos’, ‘Será igual de fuerte’, ‘Respetará la comida y a todos’, ‘Será nuestro bebé’ y comprendió que todo lo vio desde el ángulo equivocado, importándole poco que Chopper estuviera presente, se inclinó y besó a Sanji en los labios, para luego decir sonriendo: — ¡Tendremos un bebé! — y su mueca fue tan expresiva y pura, como en años no lo habían visto.

El medico los miraba con atención, ese par ya no tendrían problemas relacionados con sus peleas, de eso estaba seguro.

— ¡Tonto, marimo…! — refunfuñó Sanji sonrojado y desviando la mirada.

— Todo esta perfecto Sanji, — interrumpió Chopper. — Te permitiré salir, pero, recuerda que las restricciones siguen siendo las mismas, ¿De acuerdo? cero cosas pesadas, cero peleas y si sientes dolor de inmediato vienes.

— Entendido Chopper, te lo prometo.

Y en el momento cuando el médico le quitaba el punzo una vez mas, quien golpeó pidiendo permiso para entrar el francotirador.

— Buenos días. — les saludó a todos. — Sanji, ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Cómo esta nuestro bebé? — agregó aproximándose del lado opuesto al de Zoro.

Esa sensación que nació con los cuidados por parte de Usopp hacia Sanji, en Zoro, de la nada hizo erupción y para colmo, la causa ni cuenta se daba de ello; el moreno solo actuaba como lo venía haciendo de un tiempo para acá y sobre todo, le daba los mimos que sentía, necesitaba recibir pero, cuando le acarició la barriguita y, le hablaba con cariño y ternura al bebé Zoro sintió la necesidad de dejar en claro que ahora, él sería quien estaría siempre cerca del rubio y por ende de su primogénito.

— ¡Oh si, yo le ayudaré a tu papi con las hoyas pesadas! Shi sheñor… — mencionaba bobo y tierno el moreno hablándole al vientre, mientras acariciaba la zona con el índice. — Bueno Sanji, ¿Qué tengo que preparar en lo que llegas?

— Yo me encargaré a partir de ahora, si no te molesta, Usopp. — la fiereza en las palabras de Zoro no dejaba espacio a nada, ni a un comentario ajeno, sin embargo, el problema originalmente lo había causado él y Usopp solo demostró ser un buen amigo, entonces, comportarse como un patán no estaba en la lista. — No me mal entiendas, el cocinero y ese bebé son mi responsabilidad y… — luego dudó, trago saliva pesadamente y miró con atención a los lados. — Valen mucho para mí, son mí Wado Ichimonji personal. — atinó a decir.

Nunca escucharían un ‘Los amo’ directamente, pero, con esa mención era mas que suficiente para comprender; y el francotirador que los conocía bien, lo supo.

— Muy bien Zoro, te lo encargo mucho, recuerda que como Dios que soy, no tengo mucho tiempo libre y he tenido que posponer trabajos muy importantes por ayudar a Sanji, pero ahora que estas libre y dispuesto, regreso a mis asuntos, — declaraba. — Bueno bebé, ños vemños después, shi sheñor o sheñorita… — insistía acariciando la pancita de Sanji ante la sonrisa del rubio. — Con permiso. — mencionó despidiéndose.

Chopper terminó con sus cuidados a la mano de Sanji, le dio la última caja de vitaminas que tenía, de esas en su botiquín de ‘Por si acaso’ y luego, prestó atención a los cuidados que Zoro demostraba hacia el rubio, soportar todo su peso en su brazo y quitarle las cosas al paso.

— No exageres, andrajoso, me siento bien.

— Lo sé, lo hago porque quiero.

— Gracias Chopper. — Sanji se mostraba agradecido por los cuidados del reno y sobre todo, mostraba bastante del Sanji no hormonal, si, estarían bien.

— Por cierto, — los detuvo justo en la puerta abierta. — El sexo esta prohibido. — agregó cubriendo su boca con la pezuña, intentando esconder una mueca pícara.

Ambos se quedaron boquiabiertos, coloreados por una tira que atravesaba sobre su nariz de color roja, luego sonrieron y continuaron en dirección de la habitación de los chicos.

— ¿Te ducharás y luego a la cocina? — preguntó Zoro.

— Si, quiero preparar algo bueno, ya tiene días que no comen bien.

— No exageres, las chicas han estado haciendo muy buena comida.

— Si, lo sé.

— Bueno, ¿Te acompaño o quieres que me adelante a la cocina?

— ¿Me estas preguntando directamente lo que quiero? — Sanji preparaba sus cosas para tomar una ducha, pareciera ser un Déjà Vu del día anterior. — No quiero un perro faldero, marimo, con que seas como siempre es más que suficiente. — aclaró sosteniendo sus cosas en ambos brazos.

— No es tal cosa, engreído, se trata de ayudarte para que no te vayas a lastimar. — respondió el espadachín caminando en su dirección. — Sin contar que el único que parecería perro, pero aporreado serías tú luego de nuestra pelea, la cual pospondremos por obvias razones. — agregó deteniéndose justo enfrente del rubio, mirándolo de un modo impropio.

— ¡Olvídalo! Chopper dijo que estaba prohibido…

Pero Zoro no quería sexo, Zoro quería abrazos y besos, mimos de los cuales Sanji podía recibir sin miedos y al mismo tiempo, brindarle; lo tomó por la cintura y lo unió completamente a su propio cuerpo para luego ocultar su rostro en el cuello del rubio.

— No es eso… — mencionó sin alejarse. — Es… — luego dudo. Ese miedo en él crecía igual que el bebé en el vientre de Sanji, algo en su instinto le oprimía el corazón intentando darle un mensaje con ello.

— Vamos espadachín mierdoso, no me duele nada y tengo cosas en las cuales ocuparme, dame espacio para eso y luego, te atiendo, ¿Te parece? — ni siquiera sabía que decirle, puesto que Zoro no le aclaraba nada. — Es más, tomemos una ducha juntos, será más rápido, pero debes saber que no habrá nada relacionado con sexo.

¿Cómo hacerle entender que no quería sexo? ¿Cómo tratar de explicarle ese miedo en su ser? ¿Cómo siquiera pensar en decirle que temía por la vida de ambos?

— Espero por ti, toma tu ducha tranquilamente y mientras, aguardo en la cocina, ¿Puedes estar por tu cuenta?

— ¡Claro! No es que estuviera moribundo.

Asintiendo le besó la frente y salió dándole un poco de espacio; se centró en la cocina y solo aguardó con paciencia por él; no obstante las chicas mantenían su rutina adquirida y quien entraba no era otra que Nami.

— ¿Zoro? — mencionó como mero llamado de atención. — Pensé que estarías con Sanji-Kun.

Pero el espadachín solo abrió su ojo y le dedicó una mirada aguda.

— Assshhh, tu mal humor es un asco, Zoro. — mencionó sacando lo necesario, lo que estaba anotado en la receta de Sanji para ese día.

— Pues tu curiosidad es peor. — respondió aproximándose al ver que no alcanzaba una de las enormes ollas sobre el refrigerador.

Le entregó el accesorio y se recargó en el fregadero cruzándose de brazos y observando lo que ella hacía; el rato estaba pasando muy rápido y no tardaba en llegar Sanji, de verlo sentado sin hacer algo le refunfuñaría por dejar que Nami hiciera sola la mayoría de las cosas, pero no le interesaba eso, esas chicas estaban ahí y se habían ganando su lugar legítimo en la tripulación demostrando su fortaleza, entonces, estaba seguro que podría hacer eso por su cuenta, sin embargo, lo que no quería era un a causar una pelea que lo dañara.

Por lo que al estar llena la olla, él la cargó y la puso sobre la estufa. — Y luego, ¿Qué sigue? — preguntó mirando a la pelirroja sacar vegetales del refrigerador y comenzar a lavarlos.

— Tenemos que picar la mayoría de estos ingredientes.

— Muy bien. — pero cortar vegetales no era la mismo que cortar personas, y con el desastre que estaba haciendo Zoro al triturar los insumos y esparcirlos por todo el espacio, lo supo ver.

— ¡Detente, Zoro! — gritó la pelirroja dándole un coscorrón con el puño cerrado. — ¡Estás desperdiciando mucha comida! — gruño mostrándole los colmillos y el puño humeante.

— Me dijiste que los cortara.

— ¡Pero no de ese modo!

— ¡¿Entonces, como?! — Zoro no se intimidaba por la furia de esa mujer y ella lo sabría bien.

Justo en ese momento Sanji aparecía por la puerta, ese modo de vestir sería lo mas común de verle, ropa floja, una camiseta común en color blanca mínimo dos tallas mas grande y el pescador que tenía tiempo de no mostrar desabotonado por la parte baja.

— Pero ¡¿Qué diablos?! — más apenas vio a Zoro con las katanas en mano, supo ver el contexto. — Yo me encargo a partir de aquí. — mencionó sacando un pocky y colocándolo en sus labios. — Aunque antes hay que limpiar, no tardo. — se dedicó a buscar en el almacén personal escoba, y recogedor.

— Yo lo hago. — Nami se aproximó para quitarle los utensilios de las manos.

— ¡No, no, no, no, no, no!— esa reacción era la esperada. — Las preciosas manos de Nami-Swan no se pueden lastimar con este tipo de labores.

— No es la gran cosa, ¿Quieres que llame a Chopper? — le amenazó. — Porque sabes que no puedes hacer nada de esto, debes cuidarte mucho. — le pidió sonriéndole desatando al enamorado empedernido en él y sobre todo despertando sus movimientos de espagueti en sus piernas y su bailoteo conocido. — Mejor enséñale a Zoro a no desperdiciar comida. — quitándole así el recogedor y escoba de las blancas y amoratadas manos. — Anda Sanji-Kun.

Esa sonrisa le doblaba el orgullo, él podría hacer cualquier cosa por ella y por supuesto la pelirroja conocía el modo de controlarlo; asintiendo y suspirando se giró en dirección de Zoro que aguardaba con paciencia.

— Esas no son nada efectivas para nuestra labor, marimo, sin contar que… — mencionó sacando un par de filosos cuchillos de su cajón. — No puedo creer que le faltes al respeto así a tus armas. — se mofó.

— Era para terminar más rápido.

— Ten, con esto será suficiente, cuidado, su filo es agudo. — mencionó entregándole por el mango uno de los cuchillos.

Zoro lo tomó con seguridad, pesaba menos que una de sus katanas, pero, por el brillo en el borde, pudo darse cuenta de que Sanji no mentía, sí tenía el filo suficiente para cortarle un dedo.

— Mira, estos son cebollines. — describía el rubio, — Solo los acomodas así y comienzas a deslizar el cuchillo con fineza. — mencionaba acomodando en fila los vegetales y mostrándole el corte en cámara lenta, de arriba abajo, haciendo énfasis en como sus nudillos actuaban como tope.

Obvio los cortes de Zoro no eran como los de Sanji y tampoco estaban tan finos, pero, servían y sobre todo se esforzaba por estar bien al lado del rubio; lo peculiar del asunto llegó cuando, pelaban y cortaban las zanahorias.

— ¿Se pueden comer crudas?

— ¡Claro! — y cortó una por la mitad y luego en tiras ofreciéndole una de ellas.

Zoro la tomó y comió, hizo una mueca extraña para luego, preguntar algo que incluso a Nami que solo se quedó tranquila observándolos interactuar, sorprendió.

— ¿Se les puede poner chocolate?

— ¡¿Cómo?! — preguntó Sanji.

— Si, ¿Se pueden comer con chocolate? — insistió el espadachín.

— Pues… nunca he intentado esa combinación con las zanahorias crudas. — dudaba el rubio alzando la ceja y esperando ver la burla en el rostro de Zoro.

— ¿Tienes chocolate? — pero la cara del espadachín no demostraba nada similar, hablaba en serio.

— Si, claro. — respondió buscando en los anaqueles especiales para sus pasteles y le ofreció el tarro de chocolate derretido, de su propia creación.

A Zoro no le atraían las cosas dulces, eso lo sabían, y sin embargo ahí estaba comiendo trozos de zanahoria untadas con chocolate como si fuesen galletas rellenas con tal dulce; y todo ante el rostro estupefacto de Sanji.

— Eso es asqueroso, Zoro. — incluso a Nami le resultaba grotesco.

— Pero sabe rico, ¿Quieres probar? — le ofreció el de cabello verde aproximándole el pequeño tarro con una zanahoria asomándose por el borde.

— No gracias.

Y justo en ese instante, Chopper entró buscando a Nami.

— ¿Qué pasa, Chopper?

— Necesitamos buscar una isla cerca.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Urge algo?

— No, bueno, las vitaminas para Sanji; le entregué la última caja que tenía y no puede dejar de tomarlas.

— Comprendo, buscaré de inmediato una cercana.

— Gracias Nami te lo agradezco muchooooooo… — gritó dramático viendo lo que Zoro comía con deleite. — ¡¿Qué estas comiendo?! — agregó el renito sorprendido.

— Zanahoria con chocolate, ¿Quieres probar?

— Ni de chiste.

De ese modo, Sanji terminó con la elaboración de la comida, Nami le apoyó con poner la mesa y para cuando los demás fueron llamados, se quitó de la entrada temiendo la estampida típica; quienes entraron empujándose mutuamente eran Luffy y Usopp, y a como siempre, Franky llegaba para quitarlos a ambos del camino y poder entrar, luego Brook y al final, la bella Robin quien siempre encontraba la puerta abierta gracias al rubio.

— Muchas gracias, Sanji. — sonrió complacida la arqueóloga. — ¿Cómo te sientes?

— Mucho mejor, Robin-Chan.

— Muy bien, y, ¿Cómo esta el pequeño? — agregó: — ¿Puedo tocar? — su curiosidad era mucha, y necesitaba mitigarla un poco.

— Aaaahhhh, bueno… — pero el sonrojo evidente y el desviar la mirada respondían en vez de palabras y era un ‘No’.

— No te preocupes, Sanji. — Robin regresó su mano y tomó su lugar en la mesa, los demás por estar esperando su comida ni se dieron cuenta.

Entre sus alegatos, risas, bromas y todo incluido comieron y dejaron el conocido tiradero, menos mal, continuaban con su ayuda e hicieron todo a lo que ellos mismos se impusieron. Para Sanji resultaba incomodo observarlos actuar sin que se le permitiera colaborar en sus propias labores y Robin era precisamente quien notaba la ansiedad en él.

— Esto está bien, Sanji. — mencionaba limpiando la mesa con propiedad. — No es nada que no podamos controlar, salvo…— apenas mencionó eso, y un plato se rompió. — Eso pase.

Luffy trataba de lavar los mismos, pero, sus manos no parecieran cooperar ya que los vasos y platos se rompían a su toque, tal vez la fuerza impresa era demasiada, tal vez lo hacía a propósito, pero recordando como fue su estadía en el Baratie sonrió, luego, una imagen de Zeff atravesó su mente como dolor agudo; aun tenía ese asunto por tratar. Sacó un pocky y lo dejó en sus labios, luego otro plato crujir le sacó de quicio.

Se puso de pie y quitó al capitán de ese lugar. — ¡No entiendo como es que te dejan esto a ti! — refunfuñó apartándolo. — Yo me encargo.

— Pero Nami me regañará.

— Tú ve por… — miraba y pensaba con rapidez. — Mas arroz, si tráelo del almacén. — le pidió ajustando el mismo delantal que Luffy recién se quitó.

— ¡Echo! — y salió rápidamente. — ¡Vamos Zoro! — agregó tomando al mencionado por el cuello y estirándolo, arrastrándolo con él.

Suspirando se centró en los trastes, mientras Robin los secaba y acomodaba en los estantes. — No te preocupes, Señor cocinero, no causaran mas destrozos, al menos, Franky esta en esa área y los podrá controlar.

— ¿Estás segura de eso, Robin-Chan?

— Si, bueno, tal vez deba ir a echar un vistazo. — le guiñó sonriendo.

— E-espera. — dudó Sanji secándose las manos.

Tragó saliva y extendió su mano, mostrando la palma, esperando que Robin la tomara, y así lo hizo; apenas puso su fina mano sobre la de Sanji este con lentitud la puso sobre su vientre. Mantenía la horrible sensación de haber lastimado a Robin al negarse a su petición, por eso, ahora él mismo actuaba.

Robin cerró los ojos y se concentró en sentir, la dureza propia del vientre, la pequeña forma especifica y sobre todo, adentrándose un poco con su precepción, a sentir a ese pequeño ser. Después de unos minutos abrió los ojos y retiró la mano. — Muchas gracias Sanji. — agregó. — Vas muy bien. — luego le dio una caja mas de pocky’s. — En verdad que serás un padre excelente.

— ¡Gracias Robin-Chan! — respondió con tu típico tono coqueto enamorado, y sobre todo, bailoteando.

— Iré a vigilar a nuestro capitán, con permiso.

Mientras Sanji se quedó a culminar con la limpieza del fregadero, y la estufa, cosas simples que no representaban un riesgo para su salud o la del bebé.

{...}

Y de nuevo, los días tomaron una rutina similar, todos ayudando, todos causando destrozos pero, solo 2 bueno 3 durmiendo en el nido del cuervo, donde prácticamente Zoro residía, insistían en que ese lugar no era el apropiado para la salud del cocinero, sin embargo Sanji estaba bien, y demostraba un cambio positivo, ya no se veía triste, ahora lucía con ganas de vivir; sin contar que Zoro insistía prácticamente a estar casi todo el tiempo con él, y eso no le molestaba al rubio, al contrario, los cariños que le brindaba como resguardarlo entre su brazo y pecho, o con sentarlo en su regazo y acariciar su pancita hasta dormirlo, si Zoro estaba aprovechando toda ocasión para demostrarle lo especial que era y recargarlo de energía que al final resultaba revitalizante en todos, salvo en él mismo.

El espadachín aparte de los antojos inusuales como zanahoria con chocolate, o la que les recordaba su viaje por Little Graden: una lagartija asada, estaba sufriendo las nauseas y vómitos; si llegaba a comer algo que simplemente no le agradara sin importar la hermosa decoración; o que su olfato detectará más especias y sal; incluso una escena como destripar a un pez le obligaba a correr y vaciar su estómago.

— Ten… — Sanji le llevaba un té de manzanilla con azúcar. — Creo que deberías ir con Chopper a que te revise, no es la primera vez que te pasa. — lo venía observando y temía que una infección severa le estuviera atacando, Zoro lo único que vomitaba era su sangre y eso después de algún ataque que lo dejara al borde de la muerte.

— Ya pasará. — respondía bebiendo de la taza de hilo, disfrutando el azúcar en la infusión. — ¿Tienes más? — se animó a preguntar.

— Te puedo preparar otro. — obviamente no lo dejaría sin lo que necesitara.

— Te acompaño.

Mientras los demás observaban como en serio mostraban cambio positivo ese par, aunque les continuaba molestando el hecho de que Sanji no durmiera sobre su cómoda litera, y eso a Franky le sacaba de su tranquilidad, con un pensamiento decidido buscó a su capitán por un corto periodo de tiempo, ya que estaba descansando en su lugar favorito.

— ¡Oe, Luffy! — gritó el carpintero. — ¿Tienes un momento?

— ¡Frankyyyyyy! — el capitán sujetando su sombrero brincó y aterrizó frente al de cabello azul. — ¿Dime?

— Necesito tu aprobación para hacerle unos cambios al barco.

— ¿Para Sanji y el bebé?

— Si capitán, obvio Zoro estará incluido.

— No hay problema, ¿Tienes todo lo necesario?

— ¿Anclaremos pronto, no?

Precisamente en ese momento Nami aparecía de su jardín.

— ¡Nami! — le gritó el capitán. — ¿Cuánto falta para la próxima isla?

— Si el clima no cambia, para mañana a medio día estaremos observándola, Luffy, ¿Qué pasa? —

— Nada, mera curiosidad, shi shi shi…

— Entonces, mañana puedo bajar desembarcar por lo necesario y al regreso, comienzo con las remodelaciones.

— Si, — respondió Luffy mirando al frente. — Mañana será un día interesante.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, muchas gracias por haber leído; les comento que por si les gusta leer también en Watppad, estaré publicando a tiempos por aquella plataforma, me encuentran con el mismo nombre (Sanjiko BlackLeg). Se cuidan y nos leemos pronto, bye-bye.

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulos, ¡Se cuidan mucho, Bye-Bye!


End file.
